The Lamb Fell in Love with the Wolf For One Night
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Jacob gets Bella pregnant.Set at the time Edward's gone in New Moon. Yes he comes back! What happens between Bella and Jake? What about Bella and Edward? Who will she choose? Also,what happens when Bella's life is in danger again? BellaxEdward BellaxJacob
1. Regrets

**Okay guys :) This is my first Twilight fanfic :) I just recently read the books and I am totally in love with them. I hope you enjoy the story :)**

Bella's POV

I sat in my room crying. Of course this wasn't unusual. I had been doing this ever since the day Ed... _he _left me. He said he loved me, and I believed him. How could I be so stupid? I should've known he was just like any other guy (or vampire). Still no matter what he did, had done, said, or had said I would always love him. I'm pretty sure he could try to murder me (which wouldn't be hard) and I still wouldn't love him any less. As I sat there continuing to cry, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, stupid question. Me and Charlie were the only ones here.

"Um...it's Jacob." The voice answered. Guess it wasn't such a stupid question. I immediately wiped my eyes and the hugest smile spread across my face. I was very excited to see him. I had been crying the past few months since he left, but I also developed an unbelievably strong friendship with Jacob Black.

"Jacob! Come in!" I said way too excited. He walked in, not having his usual bright smile on that I loved. He seemed more nervous and his hands were shaking a little.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"B-Bella I need...to tell you something." He said nervously. His eyes wandered, not meeting mine.

"Um...okay then." I said. I scooted over in the bed, patted beside me, and told him to come sit. He did but sat pretty much as far away from me as he could.

"B-Bella..." He started.

"Yeah" I said. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Okay, I'm going to stop being such a sacredy cat about this and just come right out and say it. Isabella Marie Swan...I'm...totally and completely in love with you." He said. The words hit like a ton of bricks. So many emotions swept over me. No one had told me that in so long. I didn't know what got into me but the next thing I knew my lips were attached to his.

When I woke up in the morning I was in a daze. I thought it was just another regular Saturday morning. I turned to look at the clock and so it was only six in the morning. Thankful it was Saturday I turned over to go back to sleep. I slung my arm over and felt something. I jumped up and screamed. After feeling slightly cold I looked down and noticed I was naked. I turned around and saw Jacob sitting up and freaking out. Probably because I screamed. I quickly grabbed the a blanket and rapped it around me.

"What? What happened? Who died?" Jacob said as he sat up, freaking out as I noticed before.

"Jake...what happened last night? We didn't..did we?" I asked already knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"Well Bella I'm pretty sure we did." He said calmly.

"Um...well...Um can you turn around so I can put some clothes on?" I asked. I felt my cheeks burn and I assumed I was blushing. He turned around but not before I could see the blush on his face as well.

"Okay done. Now your turn." I said as I turned around and shut my eyes. I heard him shuffling around. He went to many different places around the room to get his clothes. Some not even remotely close to the bed. I shuddered at the mental image of _us_ doing _that__._

"Okay. Done." He said. I turned around and sat on the bed. He did the same. I put my face in my hands and sighed loudly. He sat there not saying a word. It was silent for a moment until he said something.

"Listen Bells I know we need to talk about this but I need to go home before Billy notices I was gone and Charlie notices I'm here. I come back around noon." He said and then walked out of the room quietly. I didn't move from the position with my face in my hands. I started sobbing in my hands until I fell back to sleep.


	2. We're both sorry

Jacob did as he said and came back at exactly twelve o'clock. I was still sleeping but his knock on the door woke me up.

"Come in." I said. He walked in slowly and sat down on the end of the bed. It was once again silent. Usually silence between us was not awkward, but it sure was now. He finally spoke up.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. I thought about it for a second and decided it wouldn't be fair for me to be. All he did last night was come in and tell me he loved me. I already knew that though. _I_ was the one who threw myself at him. He

didn't do anything really.

"No Jake, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." I said. I folded my arms around my knees as I pulled them to my chest.

"Bella, I'm really sorry." He said. I looked at him and there was complete remorse on his face.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked staring out the windows blankly.

"I'm certainly not sorry for sleeping with you because last night was the best night of my life. I am sorry for sleeping with you in your...condition. You are heartbroken right now and you are so vulnerable and I should have respected that. I know you don't feel the same way I feel about you. I shouldn't have gone along with what we did last night. I should have stopped you." He said. His voice was sincere and I could tell that he was truly sorry, even though he really didn't need to be.

"Jake, I'm sorry I don't feel the way you feel about me. I am also sorry if in these past few months I have made you think that I did. You are right I have been heartbroken which made me vulnerable. I still am. Last night when you told me you loved me...I...I.." said as I broke off crying. He waited patienly as I gained control and started again. "I hadn't heard that in so long. I was _longing _to hear it.

Not from you though, again I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Last night was a mistake." I said.

"Okay, we're both sorry. I forgive you and you forgive me. Now we can just move on and pretend this didn't happen." He said. I started crying again and he held me as I did. I must've been really tired from _last night_, because I fell asleep once again. When I woke up Jake was still holding me. I looked up at him smiling the best smile I could smile.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Good...afternoon sleepyhead." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked down at his watch.

"About four-thirty." He answered.

"Holy crap! Are you serious!" I asked jumping up and out of his arms. Charlie would be home any second and I hadn't made dinner. I quickly walked out of the door. He was right behind me and he grabbed my arm before I started down the steps.

"Be careful going down the stairs. I don't want to be making any trips to the hospital." He said and laughed. I guess he was exspecting me to laugh but I couldn't. When he said the word hospital it reminded me of _him_.

"I'm sorry Bells." He said. He understood me so well. It was like we had the same mind. I could feel what he was feeling, and he could feel what I was feeling.

"It's fine." I said. I slowly made my way down the steps. I grabbed some chicken from the fridge and got all the ingredients to fry it. I put a pan on the stove and began. Jacob sat at the kitchen table watching my every move. Just like _he_ used to do.

Charlie walked in as I was about halfway through with making the food.

"Hey Bella. Hey Jake! It's nice to see you here!" He said excitedly and he hung his belt.

"Hey Charlie." Jake said.

"Mmm... smells good Bella." He said, sitting down on the couch and turning the tv on.

"Thanks, it should be ready in a few. I got started a little late. I just woke up. I had a pretty...uh...long night." I said. Me and Jake shot a glance at each other

and then turned away quickly.

"It's alright." He said completely tuned in to the basketball game on the TV. After I was done making it we all sat down and ate. Then Charlie went back to the couch to watch his game and me and Jake went up to my room.

He sat on the bed so I sat at my desk.

"You don't wanna sit beside me?" He asked. I reluctantly got up and sat beside him.

"Bella why are you so weirded out?" he asked.

"Ha, well maybe because we just happened to sleep together last night." I said sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air.

"I thought we were going to forget about it. Move on." He asked.

"I know but is that even possible?" I asked. I looked down at my hands as I fiddled with them.

"It's not possible to _forget_ I don't think, but we _can _put it past us and try as hard as we can not to remember it." He said. It was true.

"Alright." I said. We didn't really say much the rest of the night. Pretty much talking about regular stuff. Nothing interesting. At nine o'clock he decided that he would go home. After he left I got into the shower. I took a very long shower letting the warm water soothe me. I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair and got into my pajamas. I climbed into my warm, actually too warm bed. I missed having Edward there to hold me making it impossible not to need blankets. I drifted into a dream filled sleep with a few tear streaks down my face.

The next three weeks flew by. I didn't see Jake too much so they weren't really awkward. I just went through the weeks as I did before we became friends. As the beginning of the third week approached I started feeling sick in the morning. I thought it was just a virus so I stayed home from school.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctors?" Charlie asked as I puked in the toilet and he held my hair back.

"I think I might need to." I said. I stood up, almost falling, and brushed the horrid

taste from my mouth.

"Do you think you can go by yourself. I kind of can't be out of work. If you really want me to go though I will." He said as he patted my back.

"No Dad, it's okay. Just go to work. I'll be fine." I said. Trying to restrain from puking until he left.

"Alright, well, call me after you find out what's wrong." He said.

"Okay." I replied and he walked out the door. I felt a lot of relief as I puked again and again. I brushed my teeth once more and went into my bedroom. I felt fine again, but I figured that I should still go to the doctors. I called the doctor's office and made an appointment. Then, thankful I took a shower last night, I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I got into the car and drove to doctor's office. Never expecting what was to come.


	3. Alice and Edward?

I pulled into the doctors office and parked. I got out of my car and walked in. Of course I didn't have to wait that long, because it was Forks for crying outloud. Before I knew it the nurse was calling my name.

"Isabella Swan?" She called. I stood up saying "me" and followed the nurse. After she weighed me she led me into the small room and I sat down.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." She said and walked out. I picked up a magazine and began reading. Before I was finished with the first page the doctor walked in.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor Damon." He said as he shook my hand.

"Please, call me Bella." I said.

"Alright Bella sit up here please." He said as he patted the table. I slid onto the crackly paper that I never did really like.

"What seems to be the problem Bella?" He asked.

"I've been throwing up a lot in the morning. It happens and then five minutes later I'm just fine." I said.

"Alrighty then." He said. He did all the regular things, asked me a few questions, and then did some tests.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said. He walked out of the room and I picked up the magazine I had been reading. I actually got half way through it before he walked back in.

"Well Bella I know what the problem is." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem to be...well...pregnant." He said. I completely froze and then everything went black.

"Bella? Bella!" The doctor said as he shook me. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Whoa what happened?" I asked. My head was still spinning.

"I told you, you were pregnant and you passed out." He said. I got lightheaded but managed not to pass out again.

"Um...thank you. Bye." I said as I began to walk out the door. "You won't say anything to my father about this will you?" I asked hoping for a no.

"No I won't. I'm not allowed to. Bella, I really advise you tell him though. He can only help you." The doctor said. I nodded and quickly checked out and got into my truck. I layed my head down on the steering wheel. I started hyperventalating a little bit until I heard a knock on my window. It was Jacob of all people. I unlocked the doors and motioned for him to get in. He climbed into the passenger seat. I figured I should tell him now, it would only be fair for him to know.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked right back.

"I was riding by and saw your truck." He said. "Now why are you here?" He asked. I decided to come right out and say it like he did when he told me he loved me.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I said. He staired at me for a second emotionless then he burst into laughter.

"Ha, ha! Good one Bella. Now really why are you here?" He asked still laughing. I turned to him and gave him a death glare. This was certainly no time to be laughing.

"Jake! I'm really pregnant!" I screamed. He sat emotionless once again, this time not bursting into laughter.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes Jake! That would be the point of me being at the freaking doctors. He just told me!" I screamed. I banged my head on the stearing wheel and started crying

again. I should probably be out of tears by now. Jake grabbed me in his arms and I punched him and shoved him away.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed. He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry." He said still shocked.

"Listen I don't feel like talking to you right now so can you please leave?" I asked. He didn't answer but climbed out of the car and drove away. I drove home and went to lay down. I fell asleep and when I woke up Charlie was home. I groggily got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Bella. Why didn't you call me when you got out of the doctors?" He asked. I was going to make everything as easy as possible. I decided to go ahead and face the music and tell him.

"Because I wanted to tell you in...person." I said.

"Go ahead." He said. I walked and sat on the couch on the total opposite side of the room from him.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said. I looked down at my feet not even wanting to see the look on his face. When I gained the courage to look up his face was the reddest color I had ever seen.

"Whose is it?" He asked so low I couldn't understand him.

"Sir?" I asked calmly.

"WHOSE IS IT?!" He screamed. Charlie had never screamed at me before. I was too shocked to speak.

"It's that stupid Cullen boy's isn't it? He got you pregnant and then left! I'M GOING TO TRACK HIM DOWN AND KILL HIIM!" He screamed.

"Dad p-please calm down. I-It's not Edwards." I said, my voice shaking from fright.

"Bella I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have. Now...who is the father?" He asked calmly.

"It's J-Jacob." I said.

"Jacob! Jacob Black's!" He asked shocked.

"Yes dad. I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. It never should have happened. Please don't hate me." I said. He got up and walked over and hugged me.

"Bella I could never hate you. I am VERY disappointed in you though. What were you thinking?" He asked.

"That's just it. I wasn't thinking. WE weren't thinking." I said.

"Well, we'll talk about this in the morning. Go get some more sleep." He said. I nodded and hugged him once more and started upstairs. When I finally got comfortable my cellphone started buzzing in my pocket. _Who would be calling me this late? Probably Jake._ I thought. When I looked at the phone number though it was unknown. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! It's so great to hear your voice!" The very familiar voice on the other end of the line said.

"Al...Alice is that really you?" I asked thinking I was dreaming.

"Silly Bella. Of course it's me! I've missed you so much!" She said.

"I've missed you too. All of you." I said more excited than I had ever been before.

"Bella can I come over. We need to talk." She said.

"Wait. You're here...in Forks?" I asked.

"Yes. I will see you in a minute." She said knowing I would not say no to he coming over.

"Alright." I said. We both hung up and within second she was sitting beside me on my bed.

"Alice!" I screamed as I hugged her tight. She hugged me back just as tight.

"I thought you were gone forever. Why did you come back?" I asked.

"That's what we need to talk about. I have got a lot of explaining to do for certain other people." She said meaning Edward. I nodded and focused on her.

"When Edward left you it wasn't because he didn't love you anymore. He thought it would be better for you. He thought that he was ruining you life and that you should be able to enjoy a normal human life. It was the hardest thing he ever did but he left, for you. I kept seeing visions of you and how miserable you were. He realised that leaving you wasn't helping anything and that you were just falling apart. So he decided we should come back and he was hoping you would forgive him." She said. All the pieces started falling back in place. He never did stop loving me. He always did. He left for my own good. That was just like him, always trying to do what was best for me.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"So he never stopped loving me?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"He left for my own good. Or he thought it was for my own good." I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"That is the best thing I've heard in my whole life." I said.

"Now...I have a few questions for you." She said. My stomach dropped to my feet and so did my heart. How could she know?

"Bella I had a vision you were telling Charlie you were pregnant? Are you?" She asked. I didn't have to answer I just burst into tears.

"Oh, Bella." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I said. She didn't say anything to that.

"Who is the father, Bella?" She asked. That was the one question I didn't want her to ask.

"It's...Jacob..." I said between sniffles. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"THE DOG?" She screamed. I nodded.

"Oh, Bella!" She said again.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"You didn't tell Edward about your vision did you?" I asked. _Please say no, Please say no, Please say no._ I thought.

"No, I haven't. Bella you need to tell him though." She said. Atleast she didn't tell him.

"I know. Will he be mad?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will. You need to tell him soon. He has been along time without you and he will be overjoyed to see you. If you break the news to him now then it won't be so bad." She said. I noticed she said the word now.

"What do you mean _now_?" I asked.

"He's coming right now." She said. My breathing became uneven and I started shaking.

"Bella it's going to be okay." She said.

"Alice, don't think about it." I said remembering he could read her mind. She nodded and then swiftly climbed out the window. I sat on my bed and tried to think of ways to tell him. Thankful he wouldn't be able to read my mind. In a second he was standing infront of me. The perfect, beautiful, flawless person I had been dreaming and longing to see for the past 6 months was standing right infront of me. We stood and staired at eachother for a good five minutes before I ran into his arms crying. Tears of joy and sadness.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I never should've le-." He began but I cut him off.

"Alice explained and I forgive you." I said. We sat on my bed just life old times. I was snuggled into his side needing blankets once again.

"Now you have something to tell me." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Alice was blocking her mind. She didn't want me to find out something, I figure you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you're going to hate me for it." I said wishing nothing had ever happened. That he had never left and me and Jacob had never became friends.

"Bella, I could never hate you. Please tell me." He said as he rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. His cold touch felt so good after not feeling it for so long.

"I don't care what you say. You will hate me after I tell you." I said.

"I promise you that I will not hate you. I love you Bella, now please tell me. You're driving me crazy." He said. I took one deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm pregnant." I said so low I could hardly heard myself. I knew he heard me though because his whole face went blank.

"Who is the father?" He asked calmly.

"Jacob." I said. A growl came from deep inside his throat.

"The dog? Bella how could you! How could you do this to me!?" He asked raising his voice slightly.

"I told you, you would hate me." I said, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Bella, my love. I don't hate you. I told you I could never hate you. I'm just angry with you." He said.

"Please don't be. I swear I didn't mean to sleep with him. It was a mistake. I love you, Edward. Please, Please forgive me." I begged knowing it was a lot to ask for.

"You forgived me for something big, like leaving you. I forgive you for doing what you did. I love you Bella." He said.

"I'm sorry again Edward. I promise it was a mistake. He told me he loved me and that was it. Everything from then on was a blur." I said.

"Bella dear, stop apologizing please. I forgive you. Do you understand? I forgive you." He said as he held my head in his hands very carefully. He touched my lips with his and electric sparks shot from my lips to my toes.

"How can you not hate me?" I asked.

"I love you. I can't love and hate you at the same time." He said. I smiled.

"Have you told Charlie yet?" He asked squeezing me tighter.

"Yeah. It's funny, he thought you were the father. He took it fairly well. We haven't talked much, he said we would talk in the morning." I said.

"Ah. What about the mutt? Have you told him yet?" He asked.

"Yes. We haven't talked much about it. I told him to leave the last time we talked and we haven't talked since." I said. I thought I saw a smile creeping upon his face, but he did a good job hiding it.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Well I'm guessing maybe a month." I answered.

"Have you been to a doctor?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I answered.

He sat just holding me for a second. Quitting the 20 questions bit.

"Will you be his or her father?" I asked. He turned to me shocked.

"But what about the mutt?" He asked.

"I don't think he wants a baby at 17." I said.

"I would love to be his or her father." He said. We both smiled and then I kissed his lips and fell asleep.


	4. Renee

When I woke up in the morning I rushed to the bathroom. Edward held my hair back while I puked my guts out.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said as I continued puking. When I was done I brushed my teeth and we went downstairs. We were out of school for the summer. Charlie had already gone to work.

As I was making breakfast someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it with Edward standing right behind me. When I opened the door Jacob was there.

"Hi, Bella. Edward." He said smiling at me and glaring at Edward.

"Come in Jake." I said. We all went back into the kitchen and I continued making breaking. Edward and Jake sat as far away form eachother as possible.

"So when'd you get back bloodsucker?" Jake asked.

"Yesterday." Edward answered. "Yes I know she's pregnant." Edward said. Probably reading Jake's mind.

After I ate my breakfast fast and in silence I asked to talk to Jake alone. Edward didn't want me to but for me he did. Edward walked outside while we talked.

"Jake about the baby. Edward is going to be his or her father." I said.

"WHAT! But it's OUR baby! I'M the father, not HIM!" He screamed.

"Jake you're only 17." I said.

"You're only 18." He replied.

"This would mess your whole life up." I said.

"No it wouldn't!" He screamed.

"Okay, if you really want to be a part of the babie's life then you can be his or her uncle. I don't want him or her to be confused growing up. Edwards her dad, you're her uncle." I said harshly.

"Bella why do you always do this to me? I have been with you helping you every day since that bloodsucker broke your heart. Now he comes back into your life and you absolutely forget about me and love him again?" He asked astonished.

"Jake I have always loved him." I said trying to be nice.

"Whatever. Call me with any news on the baby. Other than that don't bother me." He said flatly.

"Ok." I replied just as flatly. He walked out and Edward came back in.

"Gosh! He's such a jerk!" I screamed slamming my plate I ate breakfast on in the sink.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my close to him.

"I just don't know what to do. He is right, he is the father of the baby, but I don't love him. I love you." I said.

"Bella that doesn't really have anything to do with the father of the baby. Jake is the father of the baby. How about this, I am the baby's father up until he's old enough and turns to a...dog, then he founds out Jake's his dad. Easy enough." He said.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" I asked.

"I was suggesting it. That would be reasonable." He said as he kissed me all the way down my neck.

"Will it hate me when we tell it you aren't it's father?" I asked.

"Probably not if we explain the reason for not telling sooner." He said.

"Alright, that's the plan." I said. I washed my dishes that I had just made dirty, dried them, and put them away. Then something I forgot hit me.

"I haven't told my mom yet!" I screamed.

"We could go now." He suggested. It was crazy and Charlie would probably have a heart attack and ground me maybe but I felt like being crazy. Edward made some calls to people, including my mother, and I got packed. Then I wrote a note to Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Me and Edward went to tell mom about me being pregnant. Yes, Edward is back. So are the rest of the Cullens. You can ground me when I get back. Sorry for this short notice and leaving a note telling you I'm leaving the state._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I put it on the coffee table beside the remote where I was sure he would read it, then we took off to the airpot. It took us about 4 hours but we finally got there and boarded our plane. I was exhausted so I leaned up against Edward and went to sleep. When I woke up we were there. We got off the plane and got a rental car. Then on the way driving to my mom's house I fell asleep again. I awoke to the sound of Edward waking me up softly.

"Bella, sweetie, we're here." He said. I only mumbled back so he picked me up and carried me to the door. When I heard my mom in the background I jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey Bella! I missed you!" She said as she hugged me.

"I missed you too mom!" I said. I took my bags and put them in the room I was staying in and went back in the living room. Edward and my mom were talking.

"Edward tells me you have something to tell me?" She said in more of a question tone.

"Yeah I do." I said as I sat down beside Edward.

"Well tell me." She said.

"I'm pregnant." I said. She screamed.

"Congradulations!" She screamed again.

"You...aren't...mad." I asked slowly shocked.

"You may be young but hey, I get a grandchild." She said. I just smiled and let her be happy. The next eight months would not make me happy at all.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm really tired :( Review please :)**


	5. Edward knows something Bella doesn't!

**Hey Everyone. I was reading over the story and I realized I was pretty stupid. I probably shouldn't have written the story at 3 in the morning but, I did. So I have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes and to me the first few chapters weren't good. I promise to do better and make the upcoming chapters waaaaayyyyy better than the first 4. Alrighty, after I've bored you with all of this here's the fifth chapter.**

After my mom's excitement finally wore out and she came to her senses she wasn't very happy. At all.

"What were you thinking? You're 18 years old! You still have to go to college and everything, but now because of this baby you can't!" Renee screamed. I wasn't expecting her to be so happy like she was before. I was expecting her to yell at me like she is now, so I wasn't surprised.

"And why can't I?" I asked in a calm tone. Edward just sat back and watched us begin the argument. I could tell he didn't want to get involved.

"Do you know how big of a responsibility a baby is? Do you know how many diapers he or she will need? Of course it will need clothes and a crib and a lot of other necessities. How are you going to get money for that when you're at college. There's no way you can pay by working a part time job." She fussed. That really took me by shock though. I never really thought about everything she just said, and everything was true. I sat there trying to find the words until Edward spoke up.

"Renee, my family has enough money that we can support the baby. I'm sure Rosalie and Esme would love to have a baby around. They wouldn't mind at all. Me and Bella could go to college until she wasn't able to anymore. Then after the baby comes and she's on her feet again we can go back. As I said, Esme and Rosalie would love to have a baby around and wouldn't mind taking care of it for the little bit we are gone to classes." Edward said. He wouldn't dare look at me because he knew I would be mad. How could he think that I would just let him buy everything for the baby and me not work. He would do it in a heartbeat but I was raised to take care of myself at most times. It didn't seem right to me.

"Well Edward that's very generous of you. Although it seems like the right thing to do seeing as though you are the father." Renee said. I looked down at my feet and didn't say anything. Edward kept quiet as well. "He is the father, right Bella?" She asked.

"Well actually, no Mom." I said. She had been pacing the whole time and it got faster when I said that. She pinched the bridge of her nose ,like Edward usually did, and let out a deep breath.

"You're kidding me Bella! And Edward you are still with her even after she cheated on you?" She asked. I really didn't like the word cheat and neither did Edward. We both knew it wasn't like that. Was it?

"It's a very long story. I didn't actually cheat on him. I will tell you later." I said. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and half smiled.

"Okay then. Who's the father?" She asked. I wondered how many times I would be asked this before I actually had the baby. This would be what, the fourth time already. After answering three times already I still hated to say it.

"Jacob Black." I said. Her mouth formed an "o" shape and she covered it with her hands after she gasped.

"You mean Billy's boy?" She asked. I nodded. No one spoke for a moment. Renee kept walking back and forth mumbling something. I messed with Edwards fingers that were intertwined with mine.

"Edward, do you mind if I talk to Bella alone?" She asked.

"Certainly." Edward said. He squeezed my hand once more and then walked out the door. Then my mom sat beside me.

"Alright Bella explain. Tell me everything that has happened that led to this." She said as she patted my stomach softly.

I took a deep breath to try to control myself from crying when I began. "Alright about six months ago Edward and his family left. You can guess how heartbroken I was. I spent four total months moping around being depressed. Then I developed a very strong friendship with Jacob Black. About a month ago at about eleven at night Jacob came to visit me. He came to tell me that he was in love with me. Of course I didn't feel the same way but with everything that had happened I let my emotions take control of me. You can guess what happened next. Then about three or four weeks later I started feeling sick. Charlie wanted me to go to the doctor so I did. Then the doctor told me I was pregnant. When I got out in the parking lot Jake came and I told him. Then we got in a fight and I just went home. I told Charlie and yeah he wasn't happy. He thought it was Edward's too. He thought that was why Edward left. Then I explained everything to him and that night Alice called me." I said but she stopped me.

"Who's Alice?" She asked.

"Alice, you know, Edward's sister?" I asked. She oh'd and nodded. Then I continued. "Anyway that night Alice called me and explained why they left and the-." I said but once again she stopped me.

"Why did they leave?" Renee asked. I realised I made a big mistake. I couldn't tell her the truth so I made something up.

"Um...uh...Carlisle had to go to Africa to take care of some...sick people." I said.

"Why didn't Edward just tell you that?" She asked.

"I really don't know..." I said because I couldn't think of anything else.

"Continue explaining please." She said.

"Where was I...oh...after Alice came by and saw me Edward came. I told him and then he forgave me because he loves me. We decided that he would be the baby's father. Then we came here." I said.

"So Edward is going to be the baby's father. What about Jack?" She asked.

"His name is Jake and I didn't want to ruin his life. He wants to be the baby's father but if I'm going to be with Edward I don't want the baby to be confused about anything. I want him or her to have a normal life." I said. Then I thought about something. Edward had said that when the baby was old enough to change into a werewolf we would tell him the truth. What if the baby wasn't a boy? What is it was a girl. Of course there was a slight chance she could still turn but not very much. How was he so sure that his plan would work though. Did he know something I didn't know? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I would ask him about it later.

"Well Bella I think you're serious about this. I know you're responsible enough. You've never really acted like a teenager, you've always been so mature. If you think this is what you want to do then I will supports your decision." She said and then she hugged me.

"Thanks mom." I said. She kept hugging me for a little while longer.

"Now I want to talk to Edward. Alone." She said. That frightened me but I agreed. I walked outside and Edward was sitting patiently on a bench.

"My mom wants to talk to you alone." I said. His eyes became wide.

"It'll be okay, she's calm now." I said. He nodded and then walked inside.

Edwards POV

I went outside when Renee said she wanted to talk to Bella alone. I waited for only a few seconds, or it seemed, until Bella walked out. When she told me Renee wanted to talk to me alone it frightened me a little bit but she was a very nice person.

"It'll be okay, she's calm now." Bella said. That made me feel even better. Then I nodded and walked inside. When Renee saw me she smiled and I smiled back. I sat down on the couch and she stood up and paced like she had before I went outside.

"Edward you are the nicest young man I have ever seen. If you are going to let a mistake Bella made ruin your life too then you must really love her." Renee said as she smiled.

"I do really love her. I don't think it will ruin our lives though. We may be a little younger than most couples but our love is just as strong." I said truthfully.

"Alright but I want you to really think about this. I don't want you to say you will be with her now, and then when it's three in the morning and she wants squash or something you don't have in your house, and she makes you go get it. I don't want you to leave her then. Please for her heart's sake make up your mind now. Either back out now or hold on tight for the ride." Renee said.

"I promise you that your daughter is the most important thing in my life. Quite frankly she is my life. I will be with her until she doesn't want me anymore. If that never happens then I will be with her forever and ever. I will also love the child she is carrying like it is my own." I said. I could tell she was impressed by my choice of words.

"You and Bella are the perfect match. You are both so mature. If you're sure about this, as I told Bella, I will support your decision." Renee said. Then she came over and hugged me. It sort of surprised me but I hugged her back.

"Ha, I already love you like my own son." Renee said. I smiled then went outside and sat down on the bench beside Bella. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. It drives me crazy that I can't read her mind.

"Hey Edward." She said and smiled. I sat down and pulled her close to me. She shivered at the touch of my cold body. I wished I could make her warm and not cold.

"Hello Bella." I said. She stared out infront of her blankly just like she had been doing when I walked out.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I need to ask you something." She said. I grabbed her hand and held it tight, but not too tight.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how you said that when the baby gets old enough to change into a werewolf that we would tell it Jake's it's father?" She asked. I nodded and listened contently to her. "What if the baby isn't a boy? Then what will happen?" She asked. Gosh she was so smart. I didn't want to tell her but Alice had, had a vision about her and the baby or should I say babies. I knew what she was going to have.

"Why do you have to figure everything out?" I asked. She just laughed.

"You know what I'm going to have don't you?" She asked. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. She hit my arm trying to hurt me, but failing.

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because I wanted you to be surprised and believe me you will." I said. I was not going to tell her anything.

"Does that mean you won't tell me?" She asked.

"That is correct." I said.

"Edward! That's not fair! I want to know!" She said angrily.

"Nope. You are going to have to find out the right way." I said. She grabbed my shirt with one hand and ran her other hand down my chest.

"But please I want to know." She said in a seductive voice that made me bust out laughing. She pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Alice will tell me." She said huffing.

"Don't be mad." I said. She remained silent.

"Ugh. Fine. If I tell you will you be happy?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Then you will just have to be mad." I said and laughed.

"Ugh!" She said loudly. Then she got up and walked inside. I followed her laughing. Her anger was somehow funny. She went into her room and slammed the door.

"Bella,...Please...Let..Me in." I said between laughs.

"No! Jerk!" She said. I just sighed and went into the living room. Renee just smiled an understanding smile. I sat down and listened hard. Bella was calling Alice.

Bella's POV

That was so not fair! Pretty much everyone but me could know what I was going to have when I was the one having the freaking baby! I decided to call Alice and pry it out of her.

"Hello Bella!" She answered happily.

"Hey Alice. I need to ask you a question that your brother won't answer." I said.

"Bella I'm afraid he beat you to me. I can't tell you either." She said. Oh my gosh!

"Alice come on I won't tell him! It'll be our little secret." I said. She wasn't budging.

"Sorry Bella but he would find out and I would be the one to answer to him. I gotta go! Bye!" She said. I slammed the phone shut and threw it on the bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	6. Jake's a jerk

When I woke up in the morning I wasn't nearly as mad. I smelled breakfast cooking. It was a very familiar smell. The smell of my favorite breakfast my mom cooked, French Toast. I got up, looked in the mirror, and ran a brush through my hair. Then I got in the shower and took a very short shower. I got out and blow dried my hair and brushed it again. Then I got some of my clothes out of my suitcase and put them on. I walked into the living room and saw Edward "sleeping" on the couch.

"You can wake up now." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and just lied there with his eyes still shut. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Good morning Bella." She said and she put a plate of French Toast in front of me. I smelled the sweet aroma and sighed a happy sigh. I started devouring it.

"Care to tell me what happened last night?" She asked.

"Oh we just got into a small fight. Everything's fine." I said. She nodded and started making what looked like Edward's breakfast.

"Is that for Edward?" I asked.

"Sure is." She said.

"He doesn't like French Toast. I'll eat it though." I said. She laughed and continued making it. When I got almost halfway through eating I felt it all coming back up. I rushed to the bathroom. Edward was right behind me. Once again I puked and he held my hair. When I got done I brushed my teeth. It was pretty much a routine now. I turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad." I said.

"It's alright." He said. He grabbed me and pulled me close and kissed me. I didn't want it to end but like always he ended it. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back into the kitchen.

"Morning sickness sucks." I complained. Renee came over to me and patted my back.

"I know hunny." She said apologetically. "You still want his breakfast?" She asked. I looked at it and wrinkled my nose.

"Ew get it away from me." I said. She laughed and then turned to Edward.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" She asked.

"No but thank you." He said. She smiled and then sat down and gave in, eating it.

"Mom me and Edward are leaving tomorrow at noon." I said. She frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't leave so soon." She said.

"I know but I kind of don't want to be grounded the whole summer." I said. She looked confused.

"Why would you be grounded?" She asked.

"I kind of only left a note telling Charlie we were visiting you." I said. She gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you want to give you father a heart attack?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Well I'll call him and talk to him. You won't be grounded but you really shouldn't have done that to him." She said.

"Thank you so much mom!" I said and hugged her.

"Me and Edward are going to walk around the town. I read on line that walking and exercise decreases pain a little in labor." I said. She nodded in agreement. Me and Edward walked outside.

"And were you going to ask me before you decided this?" Edward asked. Oops.

"Sorry. Do you want to?" I asked even though it was too late.

"Whatever you want to do." He said. We walked down the road and came into a small place where there was a bunch on stores. I didn't really enjoy shopping but for some reason I was in the mood to today. We went into the first store and immediately went to the baby section. There was so much stuff. I couldn't buy anything because I didn't know what colors or anything to buy.

"Edward if you would just tell me the gender of the baby it would be so much easier to buy stuff for it!" I said as I stared in awe at everything.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I can't do that." He said. Stupid vampire! He better be glad I love him! I continued looking at everything and making mental notes of the prices.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I heard someone say madly. I immediately knew who it was. I turned around to see Alice.

"Who on earth ever said you could go shopping without me?" She asked angrily with her hands on her hips. In a second we all laughed.

"Sorry Alice. I forgot how much you loved shopping." I said.

"It's okay. Now what are we looking for?" She asked as she scanned the aisle looking it up and down.

"Well I was going to buy some baby stuff. But some people" I said stopping to glare at both of them "won't let me in on information I need."

"Sorry Bella. You know I would tell you if you didn't have such an evil boyfriend and I didn't have such an evil brother." She said. Edward elbowed her in the ribs, or at least tried to. She was too quick for him and dodged it.

"This is annoying me. Let's go look for some other stuff." I said.

"Oh, Oh, OH! Let's go look for maternity clothes!" Alice said as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

"Alright. Fine." I said knowing even if I argued she would make me go.

"Bella do I really have to go with you two shopping for clothes?" Edward asked.

"No Edward I would prefer you leave anyway!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me the other direction. I looked at Edward and mouthed 'help me'. He just smiled and in a flash he was gone.

When we got to the maternity section Alice picked out so many shirts and pants and shorts and dresses and skirts and anything else you could think of.

"Alice I can't afford even one forth of this!" I said. She just laughed at me.

"Who said you were paying?" She asked.

"Alice you know I don't like people to buy stuff for me!" I said but she wouldn't listen.

"Oh well. I am anyway." She said. Then she picked out a lot more clothes. By the time we were done it was already five o'clock and I was starving.

"Al-lice I'm starving!" I complained. She gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I forgot you have to eat. Come on let's go get something for you." She said. We went and checked out and I didn't even want to look at the total but I did. It was over a thousand dollars! I didn't say anything because Alice just whipped out one of her twenty credit cards like it was nothing. We had _a lot_ of bags. She had about ten in her hands and so did I. After we checked out we walked outside and saw there was a restaurant across the street. We walked in and sat down. I ordered my food and then we were just sitting there waiting.

"So how did Renee take it?" Alice asked.

"Actually pretty well, at first. Then she got really mad but then she calmed down again. Now every thing's good and she just wants to meet her grandchild." I said as I took a big gulp of my water.

"That's good." She said. Finally the waitress brought my food and I'm pretty sure I ate it in a matter of seconds.

"Holy crap Bella! I've never seen anyone eat to fast!" She exclaimed as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey I'm eating for two here." I said. She didn't say anything. She just looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" I asked. She remained silent. I couldn't figure out why though so I shrugged it off. When we finally got back to Renee's was exhausted from walking.

"Alice do you want to spend the night and then fly home with us tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said excitedly. I took out my key that my mom gave me and opened the door and walked in. Edward and my mom were sitting down playing what seemed to be UNO and laughing there heads off. At least my mom liked Edward.

"Hey mom. This is Alice." I said.

"Hey Alice. Nice to see you again." My mom said.

"Nice to see you too." Alice said.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked as me and Alice sat all of our bags down.

"Playing cards. We were bored. Did you guys buy the whole store?" Renee asked. Me and Alice laughed.

"Actually I think we might have." Alice said. Renee started picking up the cards and put them in the box. When she was done she started walking in her bedroom.

"I'll leave you three alone. Phil's already asleep. He had a ruff day. I'm pretty tired myself." She said. "Goodnight." She added before she walked into her room. We all said goodnight back.

"Edward, Alice is spending the night and then flying back with us tomorrow." I said. He groaned. He loved Alice but she got on his nerves. I didn't understand that though. She was my best friend.

"She doesn't have a ticket though." He said hoping that would make her leave.

"Oh that's alright I can run back." Alice said.

"Alright." He said. Then he sat back and folded his arms across his chest. I went over and sat beside him.

"Be nice if you want me to be nice to you later." I whispered in his ear. If he could blush I'm sure he would have. He just smirked. Alice made a puking sound and I elbowed her. People really needed to stop trying to do that to her. No one could ever _actually_ do it.

"So what do you two want to do?" I asked.

"Oh can I paint you nails?" Alice asked.

"Um...sure.." I said.

"I'm out." Edward said. He sat on the couch and started to flip through the channels. I went into my mom's bathroom and got my mom's nail polish and brought it to Alice. She picked out the right color and then started.

"Bella have you thought about any names for the baby?" She asked. Edward turned off the TV to listen.

"Well I've always liked Edward for a boy...but that's out now. I also like Andrew and Nathan. For a girl I like Rori, Natalie, and Kailey. What about you two?" I asked. Alice finished painting one hand and moved to the next one.

"Bella you're the one having the baby. I will like whatever you pick." He said. I smiled.

"I don't know. I like Kailey as well for a girl. For a boy I like Nicholas." Alice said as she finished with my other hand. I looked down at them and they were beautiful.

"Well I guess I'll think about names later. I've got almost eight months left." I said. Then I sighed. Eight more months of torture.

"Bella I think you need to go to sleep. We are going to have a long day tomorrow." Edward said when I yawned. Alice smiled agreeing with him.

"Fine." I said. I went into my room and got a blanket. Then I came back and sat down and snuggled beside Edward. Of course it didn't take me long at all to go to sleep.

When I woke up it was already ten thirty. Edward was still holding me, and he and Alice were "sleeping". I shook him and he opened his eyes and so did Alice. I got up and hopped in the shower. I took a quick one, blow dried my hair, and put on some clothes. Then I packed everything I took out of my suitcase and carried it in the living room. It was 11 o'clock and our plane was leaving at 12. I said goodbye to Renee and we were off the the airport. Alice started running home. We got on the plane and luckily I didn't have any morning sickness.

"Bella?" Edward asked in his velvety voice. I looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Yes Edward?" I replied.

"I love you." He said. I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Love you more." I said. He smiled and kissed me. His lips were cold but they felt warm. Then we just toughed out the whole rest of the boring flight until we got home. We pulled into my house and Charlie was there. I dreaded what was to come but I knew Renee had called him.

"Hey Charlie we're home." I said. He was sitting on the couch with the person I really didn't want to see beside him. Jake.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward." Charlie said. He wasn't mad at all. I couldn't understand why.

"Jake wants to tell you something Bella." Charlie said. I walked up to my room with Jake behind me. I turned around and looked at him after I shut my door.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked.

"I want to be _our_ baby's father!" He said.

"I thought we already talked about this?" I said getting annoyed.

"I know Bella but what if you were in my shoes?" He asked.

"If I was in your shoes I would understand where I was coming from and just drop it." I said frustrated.

"But Bella it's not fair!" He said.

"Nothing in this world is fair, Jake! It's not like I'm never going to let you see him or her. You just won't be in the picture as the father. Get over it Jake! I'm sorry but this is the way it's got to be." I said. I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"Bella, it doesn't have to be this way. Please, I could be so much better than hi-him." Jake said, his voice cracking at the end. My heart broke for him.

"Jake I am sorry I hurt you. Listen when the baby gets old enough to change into a werewolf if it's a boy we will tell him you are his father then. If it's a girl then when she turns sixteen we will tell her." I said trying to make somewhat better.

"What happens when it grows up and realises that it's "dad" isn't aging and it's mother looks like she's supposed to! What happens when it turns 17 and it's "dad" looks like he could be it's mother's son, not husband! What are you going to tell her then?" He asked. This is something me and Edward never discussed. I never told Jake that Edward was probably going to change _me._

"Jake, Edward isn't going to be the only one not aging." I said hoping he would understand what I meant.

"You mean he's going to change you into a bloodsucker! You will be my freaking _enemy?_" He screamed. I winced at his tone.

"Jake be quiet. Charlie will hear you! Anyway I want to be with him forever! How else can I do that?" I asked. He just stared at me for a second.

"Fine. I don't care about you, your bl- boyfriend, or that stupid baby you're carrying! You can kill it for all I care! Don't ever speak to me again Isabella. To me you're dead!" He screamed. His words hurt me almost more than when Edward left. I started crying hysterically. He just slammed the door and walked out. Edward and Charlie came running upstairs.

"Bella what did you do to him?" Charlie asked. Of course it's my fault.

"I didn't do anything to him dad! He said he didn't care about me or the baby and that to him I was dead! Now how do you like him? Is he still golden in your eyes?" I asked in an icily tone.

"Bella I'm sorry." Charlie said. I didn't see Edward anymore. I hoped he would go rip Jake's throat out!

"Just leave me alone Charlie, please." I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my arms around them. I layed my head on them and continued to cry. Pregnancy really does make you emotional. In a second Edward was back and his arms were wound around me tight.

"Shhh... Bella. Stop crying. Everything's alright." He said as he rubbed my back.

"Wh-where did y-you go?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"To talk to Jacob." He said.

"What happened?" I asked as I stopped crying and snuggled into his chest.

"He told me to tell you he didn't mean to say that you were dead to him and he was sorry. He said he hoped you would forgive him." Edward said..

"Pshh yeah right." I said.

"Bella you know Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie don't know about you being pregnant. Would you like to tell them tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and then I fell asleep as he was rocking me back and forth like a child.

**Hope you liked this chapter :) Sorry if you like Jake :( Please review if possible :)**


	7. Three?

I woke up the next morning in a good mood. I got into the shower quickly and got out. I didn't bother to blow dry my hair I just pulled it into a wet ponytail. Then I got dressed and me and Edward were off to his house. When we got there Everyone was watching TV.

"Bella!" Alice yelped as she came over and hugged me.

"Hi Bella!" Esme said as she came and hugged me as well. Everyone else said hello as well.

"My family Bella has something she would like to tell you." Edward said. Carlisle turned the TV off and everyone focused on me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Um...Well...I'll come right out and say it. I'm pregnant." I said.

"OOHHH!! Way to go Edward!" Jasper and Emmett said as they high fived eachother. "Wait how is that possible?" Jasper asked.

"Um..I don't know about that but Edward isn't the father, Jacob Black is." I said. Everyone gasped. I turned to look at Rosalie's face. Her face was covered with pure envy. I know she had always wanted children and I felt sorry for her.

"Well congratulations!" Carlisle said. Esme came over and hugged me once again.

"Wow the dog got lucky." Emmett said. Edward jabbed his elbow into his ribs. This time it worked. Emmett yelped in pain.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward warned and Emmett did shut up. I didn't see what happened to Rosalie but she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Bella would you like me to be your doctor from now on?" Carlisle asked. That would make me feel more comfortable about going to the doctor.

"That would be great." I said.

"Well how far along are you?" He asked.

"I'm a little over one month." I said.

"Well then you can come see me in about two months for an ultrasound." He said. I couldn't wait to find out what I was having. I didn't have to wait very long because the next few months flew by so fast. Before I knew it I was on the table and Carlisle was rubbing the very cold stuff on my stomach. Of course my stomach grew _a lot_ more than I thought it would.

"Alright Bella. It looks like you are going to be having a girl." Carlisle said. Tears formed in my eyes and I looked over at Edward. He looked excited even though he already knew. It also looked like he was waiting for more.

"I can't believe it! I've always wanted a girl!" I said excitedly through tears.

"Well that's good because you are having another one. And those two girls are going to have a brother." Carlisle said.

"T-triplets?" I studdered.

"Yes Bella, in about five months or so you are going to be having triplets." Carlisle said. I couldn't believe it. Edward already knew about it so he wasn't shocked but I was totally shocked. I lied there in shock for what seemed like hours.

**Alright sorry I skipped like two months but I wanted to get to this part. Ha! Bella's having triplets. I'm sorry but I just had to make her have triplets :D Also sorry that this is so short. I have to go to sleep because of stupid school tomorrow ugh... Well exspect another chapter tomorrow :) I hope you liked this little kind of filler chapter! Please review :)**


	8. Tracking

"Well are you glad I didn't tell you two months ago? Don't you like it better when you're surprised." Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm surprised! Actually more like panicking! Before it was only one, and I could probably handle two, but three! Three babies!" I screamed in panic as I paced around the living room of Edward's house. Everyone was sitting down watching me.

"Bella it'll be okay. We will all be here whenever you need us. Remember vampires don't sleep so, when they're up all night we can be too. Right Jasper?" Alice said. Jasper turned to look at her with a not-so-friendly look.

"I don't like babies." Jasper responded flatly. Somehow his words hurt me. Usually I would let it slide because, that was just Jasper, but with me being pregnant and emotional I started to cry, _again._

"Bella I was kidding. It was a joke. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jasper said. Edward looked at him like he was about to attack.

"It's okay. I'm just emotional, as you all know." I said as I wiped my tears. Then, for some reason, I became mad. "But you know what?" I said as I glared at Jasper with my finger pointed, almost touching his chest. "You don't have to play with my emotions like that." I said getting angrier with every word. Everyone looked at me with with a confused, shocked look on their faces.

"Um..I'm sorry. I actually l-love babies." Jasper said. I was still mad but I didn't know why. Then, you might can guess what happened. Someone knocked on the door. Of course it was Jake. This wasn't really the safest place to be for him.

"That would be Jacob." Alice said probably knowing he was coming the whole time. I started to get up and answer the door but Edward put his hand up to stop me.

"I'll get it." He said in a mad tone. Then he walked over and answered the door. I saw a look on Jake's face that I hadn't seen before. It was total panic, fear, agony, and remorse in one. Edward and him talked for a moment and then Edward walked over to me.

"Jacob would like to speak to you. He says it's very important and all of us need to hear." Edward said. I was still mad at Jake but I knew it must be important for him to come _here_ of all places.

"Alright. Let him in." I said. Edward sighed and walked over to the door. Then Jacob ran in with the same panicked look on his face.

"Bella." Jacob said. His voice sounded really excited but also scared. It was like he just won a million dollars, but there was a robber right in front of him about to steal it.

"Is everything alright Jake?" I asked.

"Actually no. I think it would be good for all of y'all or at least you Bella, to leave. Now." Jake said. The look of his face and the tone of his voice scared me deeply.

"Wh-why? What's wrong?" I asked. Anyone who heard my voice could tell that I was in fear.

"It's Sam. When he found out that you were pregnant he was furious. I don't know why he was. If the baby turns out to be another werewolf it will only make the pack stronger. I guess he doesn't care about that because him and the others are planning to come and...well...k-k-kill you and the baby. By the others I mean the rest of the pack, of course I'm not any part of that anymore, and these other vampires. I have no earthly idea who the vampires are. I don't understand why but they have formed a sort of Alliance with the pack. I don't have any idea why they would want to do that. I've been pretending I was in on the plan so I could get information. So I...um... just wanted to warn you." Jake said. Immediate horror overwhelmed my whole body. I wondered who the vampires were and thinking back to when I was being tracked before by James made me shiver in fear. It was like I was a magnet for danger and now, because of me, my babies were too. I couldn't speak so I was glad that Edward did for me.

"How much time do we have?" He asked. Jacob thought for a moment.

"They were planning to attack on Thursday." Jacob said. Esme gasped and covered her mouth.

"Thursday? As in tomorrow?" I asked. Jake nodded. Then Edward sprung into action.

"Alright we have to get out of here. Everyone go pack as much of your stuff as fast as you can." Edward demanded. In a blink of an eye everyone was gone. It was just Edward, me, and Jacob.

"Edward please go pack. I want to talk to Jacob. It's okay." I whispered into Edward's ear. He nodded and he was gone in a flash as well. I was going to say something to Jacob but I couldn't find any words. I was glad when I heard him speak up.

"Bella, I've been thinking. Thinking _a lot_ about what you said. I agree with you on the whole Edward being the father thing. You're right it is best for the baby. I'm also sorry for yelling at you, and for everything I said to you. Bella you're my best friend. Even though I wish we could be so much more than friends, I respect that you love the blo- Edward and I'm happy that we can be friends. It's better than nothing, right? Anyway I always want you to know, as much as I know you _don't_ want to know, that I love you." Jacob said. It wasn't clear to me how he could just blow me away with his words like that.

"Oh Jake, I love you too." I said as I flung my arms around him. There was a look of excitement on his face and I knew I forgot something. "As...as...a friend I mean." I added. His excitement faded away but he just held onto me as best as he could. My stomach separated us slightly.

"Jake I found out what I was having today." I said. It felt like his face light up.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and unwrapped my arms from him so I could look at his face.

"Yeah Jake. Do you want to know what _you_ did to me? Jake, I'm having triplets!" I said. He looked just as shocked as I was when I found out.

"Triplets? As in _three_ babies?" He asked. I nodded. I could see the sadness in his eyes and face and I knew where it was coming from.

"Don't worry. You'll see them. As much as you want or as much as you _can_." I said reassuring him. Then Edward came racing down the stairs with his whole family behind him. All of them were carrying suitcases. I knew vampires were fast and everything but it seemed like they had only been gone a millisecond.

"Bella we need to leave." Edward said. I knew he was right and so did Jacob.

"Keep me updated." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Will do." I whispered back as I gave him one last hug. Not knowing when I would see him again, or if I would see him again.

"I love you, Bella." He said and then he flew out the door. _Love you too, Jake_. I thought in my head wishing he could hear me.

"Wait I have to get my stuff too!" I said. Edward slightly chuckled as if he thought, I thought he was stupid.

"Yes Bella sweetheart, I know. You also have to tell Charlie." He said. When he said Charlie my heart started speeding up and I was close to hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down love. Everything will be alright." He said.

He was always trying to make everything as easy and calm as possible for me. Usually it worked and his voice soothed me. This time it didn't. How could I be calm when I was being tracked down once again? How could I be calm when I was being rushed out of my home? How could I be calm when I knew that I couldn't tell Charlie the truth about what was happening and why I was leaving? How could I be calm when I knew how good vampires were at tracking? This time it wasn't only me in danger. My babies were too. That was enough to make me more scared than I had ever been in my life.

"Alright Bella and I are going to talk to Charlie. All of you can start making your way. We will be there as fast as we can." Edward said. Then Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all piled into a car and sped down the road. They would have ran but it would be hard carrying all of their luggage. Especially Rosalie's.

After we couldn't see the car anymore Edward and I got into the Volvo. He was driving extremely fast but I didn't mind at this point.

"Edward why is everyone else moving also? They could just stay here and we could leave. Also I know that the vampires will track me down. What if they find me wherever we're going? That wouldn't be hard at all." I said.

"Well everyone else is moving because everyone loves you like family." Edward said.

"Even Rosalie?" I asked. He laughed.

"Everyone is moving because everyone, _except Rosalie,_ loves you like family." Edward corrected. I laughed too. I knew Rosalie wasn't fond of me and that didn't bother me too much.

"To answer your other question I don't think they will follow us. Even if they did try I'm pretty sure they couldn't find us. Because of Jacob warning us before they actually tried to find you that gives us a better chance of them not ever finding us. See, they will suspect that we know nothing about this, if Jacob keeps his thoughts hidden. They will think that you will be where you are supposed to be. When they figure out you're not it'll through them off track. Jasper and Emmett are going out tonight to try to erase your scent as much as they can. Then if they somehow find us we will fight them off. That's not likely to happen though so for right now, No worries dear." He said as he concentrated on the road and every curve we came to. He was still driving insanely fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked. That was one very important question that had slipped my mind during all the chaos.

"We are going to New York for now. It's a very big city and there's a lot of people there. That means there would be so many scents it would be almost impossible to follow yours. Esme already called and arranged things so now we have an apartment. Alice and Jasper will share one. As will Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and Esme, and you and I." He said. Well that's one good thing. Edward and I were going to live together. Be with each other almost all the time. He could see me at night actually using the _door_ and not the _window._

"That's fine with me I guess." I said. If I was going to have to leave Forks it didn't really matter where we went. The rest of the drive to Charlie's was silent except for my uncontrollably fast breathing. When we finally reached my house I got out slowly and took a deep breath.

"Hhmmm... how about I go and pack as much of your stuff as possible while you talk to Charlie. For time's sake." He said. I really didn't feel comfortable with Edward and some of my stuff.

"How about no. I'll act like it's a regular day and I'm just coming home for the night. Then I will rush up stairs and pack fast. Then I'll come downstairs, explain to Charlie as best as I can, and we'll leave." I said. He agreed and we walked to the door together. Charlie answered quickly.

"Hey Bella." He said excitedly. He didn't bother to say hello to Edward. Since Edward left Charlie hasn't been so fond of Edward. He pretty much hated him, and he liked Jacob! The boy who got me pregnant. That was beyond me but I guess that was just Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I said. I ran upstairs before he could start a conversation with me. Edward followed behind. I yanked my suitcase from under the bed and started flinging anything I thought I might need. It certainly didn't fit in one suitcase. I ended up having four. When I was done Edward carried them as we walked downstairs like they were feathers. I put my hand up for him to stay. He set the suitcases down and and stayed. Then I took another deep breath and walked over to Charlie.

"Where's Edward?" He asked. I didn't want to explain anything more than I had to so I just started telling him I was leaving.

"Dad, I need you to listen to me and trust me. Can you please do that and not argue with anything I say?" I asked. He looked confused but then nodded.

"Dad, I have to leave. I can't explain why right now but I really need you to just let me leave without any trouble. It's really important to me. It's for my own good. I am leaving with the Cullens. I promise I will call you and fill you in and I also promise I will be just fine." I said hoping for the best response.

"Bella I don't know why I'm just trusting you with this but I am. You're eighteen years old and I know you can take care of yourself. I'm not going to make a fuss about this as you wished." Charlie said. I could tell he was beyond confused and I couldn't understand why he was being so understanding.

"Thanks Dad." I said. I hugged him and fought back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't know when I would get to see him again or if I would, just like Jake.

"I love you Bella." My dad said.

"I love you too." I replied and then I went and told Edward to come on. I was trying to hurry and get outside before my tears poured. Edward picked up the suitcases and we began to walk out.

"Take care of my little girl." Charlie said to Edward.

"I certainly will, Charlie." He said and then we were out the door. As I planned when I got in the car and we were speeding down the road the tears poured from my eyes.

"Every thing's going to be fine Bella. Soon we will be back here and you will see Charlie again. I promise you." Edward said. If he promised me anything he always made sure it happened so I believed him.

"Um..Edward are we driving to New York?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Do you know how long this will take?" I asked and he just smiled.

"Actually I do. I looked it up and it should take up around 40 hours of straight driving, which I'm perfectly fine with doing, if you are that is." He said.

"Ugh I guess I'm fine with it. But couldn't you run faster." I said. I didn't much like the idea of being in a car that long but it if it was with Edward I could deal with it if I had to.

"Not with you and four humongous suitcases! You took everything but your bed for crying out loud!" He said and then chuckled.

"Well we are sort of moving." I said. He nodded understanding. The day had been pretty long and my eyelids got heavier by the minute. I trusted Edward to protect me if any danger came so I let my sleepiness win and I drifted off to sleep.

**Whooo...drama...haha XD Oh yeah I know that Sam would never wanna form an alliance with any vamps and the vamps could probably track down Bella in the blink of an eye but I don't want her to die or anything. I mean who would? Unless you want her to die so you can have Edward...Anyway I hope I explained enough in this chapter and no one is confused or anything like that. I hope you liked it :) Review please :) Dasey.x.Girl**


	9. How could it be?

All I can say about the very, very long drive was that it was horrible. I didn't sleep at all hardly. The only thing good about it was that Edward was with me.

When we finally reached New York the rest of his family was already there and unpacked. It amazed me how they got there so quickly.

"Sweet, Sweet walking!" I exclaimed as I climbed out of the car for the first time in almost two days. Edward laughed at me. I got two of my suitcases and he got the other two of mine and his two and we carried them in the big apartment building. We got on the elevator and when we reached our floor I was very happy. Edward opened the door to our apartment and I almost fell over. It was fully furnished with the most beautiful furniture I had ever seen in my whole life. It was just like I had dreamed about it and it had become reality.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" I exsclaimed as I hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he laughed at my excitement. "Here let me show you something." He said as he took my hand and led me. He walked me into a room that had white walls and no furniture.

"Um...wow...I like it. It's beautiful." I lied. He busted out laughing.

"Bella sweetie, this will be the babie's room when you and Alice fix it up." He said and I blushed feeling stupid.

"Oh..Speaking of Alice where is her apartment?" I asked. He pointed at the wall right beside us.

"She lives beside us!" I screamed excitedly. Who didn't want to live beside there best friend?

"Unfortunatley." Edward said. I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"I'm going to see her!" I said excitedly. Edward shook his head. I went over to him and climbed on top of him and rubbed his chest with my hands.

"Will you please unpack my stuff?" I asked in a seductive tone. He laughed and kissed me.

"Anything for you, my love." He said. I walked out the door and to the door beside ours. I knocked and Alice answered.

"Bella! I didn't you and Edward were here! Come in!" She exclaimed. "Jasper go talk to Edward." Alice commanded. Jasper gladly did what he was told.

"So do you like the apartment?" She asked.

"I love it! I love yours too." I said. She smiled and looked around proudly.

"Thanks." She said. "So...I was looking on the at wall colors and wall paper online and I thought that we might could pick something out tonight. You know for the baby room?" She asked with a hopeful smiled spread across her face. I knew she would want to decorate as soon as possible.

"Fine." I said. We spent the next five hours trying to pick out some wallpaper or colors. We finally picked out something. We decided we would do blue and pink stripes. The next day we went to buy the paint. While we were out shopping we found a perfect crib for a boy and we bought it. The next three weeks we spent all of our time trying to find furniture and anything to make the baby room perfect. After those three weeks I was sick of shopping.

We did get a rocking chair, a changing table, and two more cribs for the girls. We also finished painting and we bought a dresser and put all of the many clothes we bought in it. I was pretty sure Alice wanted the babies to wear a different, new outfit everyday. As my fourth month of pregnancy approached I started getting many more affects from it. I was much bigger and none of my other maternity clothes fit. Of course Alice went out and bought just as many more in my size.

The good news was there wasn't any problems. No vampires tried to kill me, nor did werewolves.

"Edward?" I asked as I walked into the living room. It was 1 A.M.

"Yes Bella?" He replied. I went over and sat on his lap, glad I couldn't possibly crush him.

"I want some pancakes." I said. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"But Bella hunny, we don't have any pancake mix or the ingredients to make them from scratch." He said. I smiled at him hoping he would go buy some.

"I'll be back in a flash." He said as he reluctantly got up and ran out the door. The next morning I woke up and went into the living room.

"You fell asleep." He said. I was confused and then I remembered having him go buy pancake mix at one in the morning.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I drove all around New York trying to find a place actually open Bella Swan! You better be glad I love you!" He said and then he kissed me.

"I love you too." I said. Then I felt something I had never felt before inside my stomach.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! One of the babies just kicked!" I screamed as I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Wow. Amazing." He said as he felt one of them kick.

"You know you're going to be an amazing dad." I said.

"Just like you are going to be an amazing mother." He said. I kissed him once more before I got up. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Bella we're going shopping today. Get ready." She said as she walked in.

"Alice please don't make me go today. I didn't sleep well last night. I'm really tired." I complained. Her face fell.

"Alright we'll go another day." She said sadly.

"How about you go by yourself and suprise me!" I suggested excitedly.

"Yay!" She exclaimed jumping up and down slightly. "I'll see you later." She said and she was gone.

"Finally we get a day alone." I said as I walked over to Edward and layed my head on his chest. I fell asleep in a second. I woke up and it was already eight o'clock at night.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said.

"It's alright. I enjoy watching you sleep. I love hearing you talk in your sleep." He said. I knew he heard me talk many times before in my sleep but it still embarrassed me.

"What did I say this time?" I asked. He smiled.

"The usual, my name. You said Jacob a couple times too." He said. I immediatley began to feel sad. I missed Jacob more than ever. I was all the way across the country from him!

"I miss him, Edward." I said. He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile.

"I know you do. It just wouldn't be safe for him to come here." He said. That was true.

"But can't I call him?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"I don't see why not." He said and I jumped us as fast as I possibly could and ran to the phone. I dialed Jake's number and it rang twice and he answered.

"Hello?" He answered. His voice was still the same, sweet voice I knew.

"Jake it's so good to hear your voice!" I screamed.

"Bella! It's great to hear your voice too. I was about to call you." He said.

"Well what did you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to tell you some very good news. Sam changes his mind after I talked him into it. He isn't trying to find you now. Yesterday we got into a fight with all those bloodsuckers. All of them are dead. You don't have to worry anymore Bells." He said.

"You idiot! You fought the vampires! What would I have done if you died?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you and the babies."

"Well that was very nice of you. It makes me feel a whole lot better." I said.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great. I'm getting bigger and bigger though. Oh, and the one of the babies kicked for the first time today. Gah, I wish you could have felt it. It's amazing." I said smiling and rubbing my stomach.

"I do too Bells. You know I really miss you. When are y'all moving back?" He asked.

"What do you mean moving back?" I asked right back.

"You aren't moving back to Forks? You're staying in New York?" He asked and his voice was weak and filled with pain.

"Well I imagine we are until the babies come. Atleast that's what I think." I said.

"I'm glad you're not staying there forever." He said.

"Yeah me too Jake." I replied.

"Well Listen Bella I'm glad you called. I gotta go." He said.

"Alright. Call me back sometime." I said.

"I will. I love you Bella." He said and then he hung up. I walked over to Edward excitedly.

"Guess what!" I screamed.

"What?" Edward asked. He was making dinner.

"Sam decided not to kill me and yesterday the pack fought and killed all the vampires!" I said excitedly. Edward turned around from the stove and smiled his beautiful smile.

"I'm so glad." Edward said as he hugged me.

"You know Edward you haven't been hunting in a long time." I said.

"I know. Me, Jasper, and Emmett were planning to go tomorrow. Alice wanted you and Esme and Rosalie to come over tomorrow. She said she needed to tell you three something." He said.

"Perfect. I haven't seen Esme in a while. That's pretty bad considering we live down the hall from her. Oh and what's Carlisle going to do?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Edward said. He finished making dinner. He made lasagna. He sat out the dish and a plate and I dug in. When I was finished there was only once more piece left. I decided to give in and eat it as well.

"Wow Bella. How did you eat all of that?" He asked. I just patted my stomach.

"These little bundles of joy must be hungry." I said. I went over to the sink and started to wash my dishes as I yawned. Edward stopped me.

"I will do that. Go get some rest." He said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, said thank you, and went to bed. Just like every night I fell right to sleep. When I woke up there was no Edward but a note on the pillow beside my head. It was written in his perfect handwriting.

_Bella,_

_We started early hunting. We should be back by this evening. As soon as you can get ready Alice said to come over. Tell the babies hello for me._

_With Love,_

_Bella_

I smiled and rolled out of bed. I patted my stomach.

"Daddy said to tell you hello." I said and just as I did one of the babies kicked. That put me in a very good mood. I climbed into a warm shower and I got out and blow dried my hair. As soon as I put on my clothes I went over to Alice's.

"Hello Bella." Esme said as she opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey, I've missed you." I said. She let go of me and looked me up and down.

"My you're big!" She said and I smiled.

"Yay! Bella's here!" Alice said when she saw me. I saw Rosalie and she glared at me. I didn't let it bother me though. I looked in the corner and saw Carlisle, doing what seemed like research.

"Hello Bella." He said. I waved at him and then went and sat down on Alice's couch. It was getting harder and harder to do that.

"Edward said you had something to tell us?" I asked. She nodded and then got all hyper. Carlisle looked over at her and smiled like he knew what she was going to tell us.

"Well, neither I nor Carlisle know how this is possible but, I'm pregnant." She said. Her words shocked me.

"Alice! Congratulations!" I said as I hugged her. Esme did the same. Rosalie sat back and didn't say a word. Then she snapped.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T HAVE A BABY WHEN I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS ONE?" She screamed and then she ran out the door.

"Just let her go." Esme said. Me and Alice nodded. I walked over to Carlisle.

"Have you found out how this is possible?" I asked.

"That's just it. All the books say it's impossible. This must be some kind of miracle child." He said. I looked over at Alice and she was truly glowing.

"Have you told Jasper yet?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you guys first. And, quite frankly, I'm kind of scared to tell him. I'm afraid he'll be mad." She said.

"Dear how could he be mad? This has never happened before. As Carlisle said this is a miracle child. I'm sure he'll be just as excited as you are." Esme said. Alice smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"I'm guessing you don't know how far along you are?" I asked. She nodded no.

"Since this has never happened before we don't know if we can even go by the regular 9 months. It could be shorter or longer. Carlisle said we would have to see." She said.

"Oh! I found something!" Carlisle said. "It says here that this has only happened once before. It was in 1901. The mother and daughter are alive today. It also says that it took only five months for her baby to be fully developed and ready to come into the world." Carlisle said excitedly.

"Holy Crow! Alice if that's true that means we should be having our babies around the same time!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" She said as she started jumping up and down clapping. She really did that way to much.

"Oh no! You know what that means? I have only five months to decorate my baby room! Oh and did Edward tell you to look at yours. It's finished." She said.

"No he didn't. How is it finished?" I asked.

"Yesterday when you told me to suprise you I went and got the stuff to finish it. When I came back you were asleep. Then I actually got it done and you were still asleep. Edward didn't want me to wake you so he said he would tell you when you woke up! Liar!" She said.

"I'm sure he just forgot." I said.

"You know what we have to do now?" She asked with a devious smiled on her face.

"Go shopping?" I asked. She nodded. Me, Alice, and Esme went shopping forever. We found a beautiful rocking chair. We couldn't buy anything else since we didn't know the sex of the baby. That didn't stop Alice from looking at everything.

"Can we please go home now? I'm exhausted and my feet and back hurt." I complained. Alice looked at her watch.

"Sure, the boys might be back by now. I figure I'll tell them tonight." She said. I was just thankful to be going home. We got into the car and drove home. As Alice thought the boys were home. I went to get Edward and Esme went to get Emmett since Jasper and Carlisle would already be at Alice's house.

I walked into the apartment and Edward was watching TV.

"Come on we're going to Alice's. She has something she wants to tell you." I said a little bit too excitedly.

"Someone's in a good mood. Way better mood than Rosalie." He said.

"Did Rose tell you why she was in a bad mood?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Good." I said and we walked over to Alice's. Everyone else was already there.

"Alright Edward, Jasper, Emmett. I have something to tell you that I told the girls earlier. We don't know how it's possible, but It has happened once before, anyway I'm pregnant!" She screamed. Edward and Emmett smiled and suddenly realised why Rose was upset. Jasper flipped out. He was exstatic. He was practically dancing all over the room yelling.

"Yay!" He yelled as he ran around the room. We all busted out laughing at the sight. "Sorry couldn't control myself. It's just so great! I love you Alice!" He screamed and then he pulled Alice into a hug and kissed her.

"I better go talk to Rose." Emmett said and he left.

"I'm so happy for you Alice." Edward said as he hugged his sister.

"Oh and guess what? It only takes five months for a vampire baby to develop so me and Bella are going to be having our babies at the same time!" Alice said.

"Wonderful!" Edward said sarcastically. I elbowed him in the side. " I'm just kidding. That really is wonderful." He said. I yawned and Edward jumped to action.

"I need to get Bella home and to sleep." He said. Everyone told us goodbye and we walked to our apartment. I was about to fall asleep but I remebered Alice had finished the baby room. I walked into the room excitedly and it was beautiful. It was just like I had imagined I wanted it to be.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked Edward.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. I blushed and then kissed him. "Now you need to sleep." He said. We went into the bedroom and layed down. I snuggled against his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep inside my own personal angel's arms.

**Okay so I did the impossible. I made Alice pregnant. I hope you forgive me for doing that because I know that in the books it says it's impossible. If anyone absolutely hates that I did that tell me and I will make Bella dream that or something. I think it's just what Alice and Jasper need though :) Please Review even if you hate it so you can tell me you hate it :) Dasey.x.Girl**


	10. Crazy Presents and A Baby Shower

"But Edward...I don't wanna go!" I complained. He was trying to make me go to my baby shower that Alice was throwing. I was in no mood to go. I probably felt the worst I had ever felt. My back, my knees, my feet, my head and anything else you could think of was hurting.

"Bella do you want to hurt Alice's feeling?" He asked. Of course I didn't.

"No but I just feel so bad." I said. I could tell he felt bad for me and he didn't want to go either. He always acted like he didn't like Alice that much but, deep down inside I could tell he would never want her to be hurt. Like right now if we didn't go.

"Bella she's been planning this for months!" He said as he took my hand and helped me off the couch.

"Couldn't she have done it, oh I don't know? About three months ago!" I said getting irritated.

"Yes Bella, she could have but she didn't. You know she wanted to do it because you two both don't have that much time left until the babies actually come. Oh, and I also think that Carlisle is going to check and see what the gender of her baby is today. He's pretty sure today will be the day." He said. I knew Alice was excited as she could ever be.

It had already been two months since Alice found out she was pregnant, and those whole two months, everyday she would ask Carlisle if he could tell her. For some reason she couldn't see any of her own baby's future and that irritated her beyond words.

Also since Alice was two months pregnant, I was six months. We both only had three more months. Alice was only one half the size of me. I was humungous. Heck, my stomach made it into a room a half a minute before I did. Okay, maybe that's exaggerating a little bit but I was still huge.

On the other hand Rose was finally overjoyed. About a week after she found out everyone was pregnant except her, she decided to try, _a lot._ She and Emmett would hardly ever come out of their apartment. She wasn't giving up on it until she was pregnant. One day, to Emmett's relief, she went to Carlisle and found out that she too was pregnant. Ever since that day she had been a big ray of sunshine. She is actually pretty nice to me now. I guess a baby was all she ever wanted, and now she was getting one. Although she would have to wait two months after Alice and I had ours, she was still happy.

"Bella, are you going to get up and get ready or day dream all day? I mean I know I'm dazzling, as you say, but you don't have to spend all day dreaming about me." Edward joked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fine but if you ever, EVER make me go somewhere again in my condition, I will personally kill you." I said then I thought. "Okay maybe I wouldn't kill you but I would be mad at you for a _extremely_ long time." I said.

"That would be enough to kill me." He said as he kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes. I decided that I really didn't feel like taking a shower so I just pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I picked out some of my huge maternity clothes and put them on. Then we were off. It took me a long time to walk, or should I say waddle, anywhere. Edward was always right beside me incase I tripped over my feet, which I could no longer see.

We finally got to Alice's house, even though it was only like three steps away. We knocked on the door and it opened, but no one was there, and it was dark. Then someone turned on the lights and everyone yelled surprise. I laughed.

"Alice, I'm sorry but this isn't a surprise party. It's a baby shower and I already knew about it." I said. She frowned.

"Just ruin all the fun why don't you?" She joked. I looked behind her and sitting on her couch was a very fimiliar figure. As soon as I comprehended who it was I raced, or tried to race to him.

"Jake! Oh my gosh you're here!" I screamed as he hugged me.

"Jake, try not to squish the precious cargo." I said as I pulled away and patted my stomach.

"My bad." He said as he blushed.

"Now that was a surprise wasn't it?" Alice asked as she walked by. I turned around and smiled at her.

"I have missed you so much Jake." I said as I sat down carefully on the couch beside him.

"I know, I've missed you too. You know how you always said I got bigger every time you saw me? Now it's my turn to say that. Gosh, Bella you're huge!" He said. I rolled my eyes and slapped him.

"Shut up Jake. It's only because they're three babies in here." I said as I rubbed my huge stomach.

"Speaking of the babies, you never told me their er...gender or whatever you call it." He said.

"I didn't? I'm sorry. Well it's two girls and a boy." I said. His face light up when I said boy.

"Wow." He said. I nodded my head and smiled. "So what's up with Alice and Blondie over there being pregnant. Isn't that like impossible?" He asked.

"Well we all thought it was, but apparently it's not." I said. He was about to say something else when Carlisle said something.

"Alright everyone I know this whole get together is supposed to be for Bella, but Alice is so impatient and wants to know what she's having. So without further ado I announce that there in three months there are going to be two little Jaspers running around here. It seems Alice is having two, twin, miracle boys." He said. Jasper did his little running around and yelling thing again. He also mumbled something about being a father and him being 'vampire daddy'. He said a couple other things fast but we all caught the part about being a ' vampire daddy' and the whole room roared with laughter.

"That's not fair. I want to know too." Rose said as she stomped her foot. My eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Rosalie dear, you have to wait another two months like Alice did when she found out." Carlisle said. Rosalie's madness went away fast. It was like nothing in the world could make her unhappy for more than a moment.

"So what was this whole thing for? Just a get-together or are people going to start giving me presents? If they are then that is completely unnecessary, I already have everything and more for the babie's." I said.

"No you don't Bella and thats what's supposed to happen at a baby shower. Suck it up because we all got you a special present." Alice said.

"Whatever you say." I said. Then everyone got there presents and layed them in front of me.

I picked up the first one. I chose it because it was the biggest.

"That's from me." Esme said. It was perfectly wrapped in pink and blue paper with a beautiful white bow on it.

"I'm almost scared to mess up the beautiful wrapping you did." I said. She laughed as if it was nothing and then I carefully untied the bow and opened it. There was another box inside so I opened it. There were three beautiful small quilts inside the box, fit for a baby. Two were pink with other designs and the other was blue.

"I took up quilting." Esme confessed. She came over to me so I could hug her.

"Esme they're gorgeous." I said as I stared in awe at them.

"Thank you." She said. I carefully folded the quilts and placed them back in the box. I grabbed the next one. It wasn't as big as Esme's but it was not small either, it was also beautifully wrapped.

"That would be from me." Rose said as I opened the box. There were three teddy bears. Not just regular ones, they were the softest ones I had ever felt in the world. One was brown, one was cream colored, and the other was white.

"The man at the store said you could monogram names or initials or them. I figured you or I could have it done after the babies are born." She said sweetly. For the first time ever she hugged me. I could see Edward smiled from the corner of my eye. After I finished looking at the bears I picked up the next gift. It was not so beautifully wrapped, and Emmett confessed it was from him.

"Sorry I'm not the best as wrapping." He said.

"I see that." I said as I tore the paper off. It didn't matter if I messed it up. I opened it and it was a shirt for a boy saying "I love my Uncle". Biologically he wasn't at all the baby's uncle but it was true in another form.

"Aww...Emmett that's so sweet." I said as I went over and hugged him. He tried to push me away.

"Yeah, yeah just move onto the next one Bella." He said. I rolled my eyes at his 'kindness' and picked up another present. Alice got all excited when I picked it up and I knew it was from her. I opened it up and there were two pink outfits that said 'I love shopping'. I laughed at her.

"Very funny Alice." I said. "I love them." I said. She smiled and laughed. Then I picked up yet another present. It was wrapped just like Alice's present had been wrapped so I figured it was from Jasper.

"That's from Jasper. He said personally told them what to put on it at the store. He wouldn't tell me what it was either." Alice said as she glared at Jasper. He looked like he was holding his histeric laughter for just the right moment. I opened the present and busted out laughing at what it said. It was a blue outfit with 'I have a crazy, short, shoppahollic aunt." Then Jasper started laughing too. Then everyone came to look at what it said and started laughing as well. Finally Alice came over to see what was so funny.

"Jasper! That is not funny!" She said as she read it. She wasn't happy.

"Alice I'm sorry. You know I had to make my gift a joke somehow." Jasper said and he tried to hug Alice. She wouldn't let him though. He just frowned and let it pass.

"Thanks Jasper." I said. I didn't hug him though. It would be awkward and he still couldn't control himself very well. Finally there was only two presents left. One from Jacob and Edward. I picked one randomly and it was from Jacob. I looked over and smiled at him. I opened the present and there was a big box with three little boxes in it. I opened the smallest ones first. They both contained a heart shaped diamond necklace.

"It's for when the girls grow up. You can give it to her when you tell her about...er...me. Read the back." He said. I turned one over and read it. It said in very small letters _Always keep me in your heart, You're always in mine - Dad. _I almost cried because I knew that Edward wouldn't like it. Jacob felt so much strong love towards the unborn children. Just like me and Edward. I quickly put them both back in the boxes, so they wouldn't cause any kind of argument. Then I opened the other box. It was a baseball.

"Wow Jake...real original..." I said as I looked at the baseball. He shook his head at my stupidness.

"Turn it over, Bella." He said. I turned it over and it was signed.

"Uh...okay it's signed..." I said. I didn't know anything about baseballs.

"Bella it's signed by **(A/N: Don't no a lot about baseball either...So insert important baseball players name here)**" Jake said.

"Is that good?" I asked. Jake continued to shake his head in disbeleif.

"Yes, there are only a few in the world. My grandpa gave it to my dad, and my dad gave it to me and now, whenever you want to, you can give it to my so-...the baby." He said.

"Aww...Jake that's so sweet." I said and I hugged him. He looked happy that I liked them. I reached down to get Edward's present but it wasn't there. I looked at him confused.

"Am I going crazy or did that present disappear?" I asked. Edward leaned in to me.

"I'll give it to you later." He said. I nodded, confused. Then I realised that there wasn't one from Carlisle but I didn't say anything.

"You know it's getting pretty late. Me and Bella should be going." Edward said.

"Um...Edward it's only four o'clock. Calm down and let Bella have some fun." Alice said. I smiled thankfully to her. Edward sat back down.

"Look what I got for the Bella and the dog!" Rosalie said. She brought out a huge cake. It was split in half and one side was blue, the other side pink. The blue side said 'it's a boy' and the pink side said 'its a girl' twice.

"Yes..I'm starving." I said. I went over to the cake and Jake did too. I cut it down the middle and gave Jake one whole half, knowing he could eat it. Then I cut myself a piece and began eating it. Jake inhaled his.

"Sorry, I can't control myself." He said. I laughed and continued eating.

"I'm bored. Let's do something." Alice said randomly.

"Okay then." I said and got up putting my plate in her sink.

"Oh I know I want to go for a walk!" She said. I was up for that.

"Alright then let's go." I said.

"Who else wants to go." Alice asked.

"I think I'll stay here." Edward said.

"I'll come." Jake said. Edward growled almost silently.

"On second though, I could use some fresh air." Edward said. No one else wanted to go so Me, Alice, Edward and Jacob all went to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Then we walked outside. By the time we got down the first street I started shivering from the cold.

"Gosh it's cold." I said as I rubbed my arms.

"Want me to warm you up?" Jake asked. Edward growled once more. I looked at him with pleading eyes because I was really cold. He sighed and then nodded. Jake put his arm around me and I immediatley felt warm.

"Hey Jake, how did you buy gifts for two girls and a boy if you didn't know until today what I was having?" I asked.

"I had my baseball with me just in case and I ran out and got the necklaces." He said.

"But how did you get them ingraved so fast?" I asked.

"I just payed them a little more." He said and shrugged.

"Jake now I'm hot." I said as I pulled his arms off of me.

"Jake keep your thoughts to yourself please." Edward said. I would ask him about that later. I went over to Edward and placed his arms around me. Alice was amazed at how fast I could change from hot to cold. That happened about every five minutes until we were back home. We went upstairs and into Alice's apartment. Everyone was gone and Jasper was there alone.

"Aw.. did they leave you?" Alice asked as she went over and hugged Jasper. Jasper nodded and made a fake pout face.

"Hey Alice I want to show Jake, mine and Edward's apartment. I'll talk to you later." I said. Edward, Jake, and I each picked up some of my gifts and headed out the door. We walked into my the apartment. Then Jacob and Edward followed me to the babies' room.

"This is what comes out of two months of shopping and working with Alice." I said as I turned on the light in the room.

"Nice work." Jake said. We all sat the presents down and then walked into the living room. "Well I think I'm going to go ahead and start driving home." Jake said.

"You drove here! Hasn't anyone ever heard of a plane?" I asked. Jake laughed and then came to hug me.

"Call me if you need anything or just want to talk. I'll be back in around three months." He said as he was hugging me.

"Alright. I'll miss you." I said. He didn't break the hug yet. When he did he through in a quick 'I love you' and left. Edward seemed a little mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's hard listening to his thoughts. It makes me want to kill him right there." Edward said as he clenched his fists together.

"Come on it can't be that bad. What does he think about?" I asked.

"Well, to bottle it up, mostly you. He loves you way to much." Edward said.

"Yeah well you know what? I love _you_ way too much." I said as I kissed him. He smirked. "Oh and I think you owe me a present mister. Why didn't you let me open it earlier?" I asked.

"Well I...er...didn't think you would like it as mush as...the dog's presents." He said almost to quiet for me to here.

"Oh, Edward I'm sure I'll love it. Now give it to me." I said. He went into the bedroom and got it.

"But Bella I think I need to get different presents. One of them is so old fashioned." He said. I grabbed it from his hands and opened it. There was a little, blue outfit that looked like it was handmade.

"That was mine when I was a baby...from a very long time ago..I forgot where I found that or how I even found it..but I did." He said.

"Wow, it's great Edward." I said and then I dug down in the box and found two more gifts, they were pacifiers, one was purple and one was pink.

"Thank you so much, Edward. These are the best presents ever." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked.

"You know I'm not sure. Why don't you show me?" I said. He raised his eyebrows and then he kissed me, it was a very passionate kiss.

"I'd say you love me a lot more than I deserve." I said. He shook his head.

"It's more the other way around." He said. I decided not to argue with him.

"I want to watch a movie." I said.

"Alright, whatever you want." He said. I went and picked out a random movie and put it in. I only saw about five minutes of it and I was asleep.

The next day when I woke up Carlisle called and told me that I needed to see him so he could check and make sure everything was alright with the babies. I threw on some clothes and then me and Edward went to Carlisle's. He checked me and said everything was fine. I was relieved when he told me that. After we left Carlisle's house I decided I wanted to ride around for a while.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled as he started driving way too fast. "You are going to get us pulled over or into a wreck. Slow down!" I said. He groaned and slowed down.

"Is that better?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much." I said. "I want to plan a baby shower for Alice." I added.

"Bella I thought you hated parties! Now you want to plan one?" He asked surprised.

"I do hate them but she made one for me, it's only fair." I said.

"Alright, once again Bella, you can do whatever you like." He said.

**I thought I would be fair and make Rosalie pregnant too. This chapter was really just to let everyone know I hadn't forgot about Jakie :) Future chapters will be less boring and not so long... Please review :) I want to thank piggy2320, A is for Angel, jacob-lover-4-ever, Myela Marea, and Kevin'sPrincess for reviewing...I've only got seven but that makes me feel good..:) So...please review...even if it's only one word :)**


	11. Are the babies coming?

"Hey, Edward what's Alice's favorite color?" I asked Edward. He was getting irritated with me.

"Bella, sweetie I love you, but you are really getting on my nerves. Why don't you just go ask Alice?" He asked trying to keep his voice from turning to anger.

"Because it's not that important." I said.

"I am so glad this party is tomorrow. Then all of this craziness will be over with and we can go back to normal!" Edward said.

"I know you are happy about that. You better thank me for making it for Alice and Rosalie. Otherwise you would be having to go to three baby showers in less than two months!" I said. He came over and hugged me.

"Yes I do thank you." He said. To Edward's relief the shower the next day went smoothly and fast. Alice and Rosalie both received nice presents. Of course, Rosalie had to let Carlisle do her ultrasound that day. She wasn't very happy to find out that she was only having one girl, and not multiples like me and Alice. After a while, like always, she became giddy.

As for me and Alice, we had only one month left until we were both supposed to have our babies. Although, Carlisle didn't know for absolute sure Alice would have her babies in five months, like the girl in the book he read did. I, for one had a very good chance of my babies arriving in a month. It could be less but no one ever knew for sure.

"Edward I want these things out of me!" I groaned as I walked around in circles holding my back.

"I know you do Bella but remember, only one more month!" He said.

"One more month seems like a whole eternity right now." I said. "I mean I love you guys but, why do you have to move so much and cause mommy so much pain?" I asked as I rubbed my stomach.

"I almost forgot to tell you. I don't know if you'll be happy about this or not but, Renee and Charlie are coming to stay until you have the babies. Renee said she might stay longer, but it all depended on what Phil did, or something like that. Charlie on the other hand, as you know has to leave as soon as possible, for his job's sake." Edward said. Ha, just what I needed. My mom and dad fighting 24/7!

"I guess that's good. Where are they going to stay though?" I asked. Edward looked at the ground not answering me. "Edward!" I said sternly.

"Charlie is going to sleep on the couch here, and Renee is going to sleep on the couch at Alice's." Edward said.

"Why can't it be the other way around? I mean Charlie adores Alice." I asked.

"Charlie insisted on staying with us...after he found out you and I were living together, _alone._" He said.

"This is going to be just great!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella they want to come because they care about you. You are having there grandchildren. Try to be nice." He said.

"Alright, I'll be nice. Now when are they coming?" I asked.

"Um...tomorrow." He said.

"Just great!" I said. "What about Jake?" I asked.

"What about him?" He asked, sitting down beside me when I sat down.

"When is he coming?" I asked.

"When the babies come." He answered. I groaned silently, or I thought I did. "You miss him don't you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." I said lying. Like always he didn't fall for it.

"You are such a terrible liar. Bella I don't care if you miss him. I just want whatever makes you happy, and if that involves Jacob then so be it." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I kissed him. "Oh my gosh! What if I go into early labor and he can't be here on time? What if the plane he's flying in, or the car he's driving crashes, while he's on his way up here and he doesn't make it in time? What if I go into labor right now and no one can be with me while I'm having the babies?" I panicked.

"What about me? Wouldn't I be there for you all those times?" He asked.

"Have you thought about it Edward? There's going to be more blood than usual when I have the babies. I don't want you to hurt." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella there is nothing stopping me from being with you all the way through. There may be blood there but, it will be yours and I could never hurt you." He said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes Bella I'll be fine." He said.

"Will you also be fine having Jake right there beside you while you're with me all the way through? I'm pretty sure he's going to want to be there when I have his babies." I said.

"Well of course. If you want him there then that's absolutely fine with me." He said.

"Are you even real? You just seem so...so...perfect." I said as I stared at him with loving eyes.

"I'm far from perfect, but thanks." He said and kissed me.

"I've got to clean up before Charlie and Renee come here!" I said.

"Are you really sure you need to be doing that?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am sure." I said. Edward pulled me up off the couch and I got to work. I swept and vaccumed all the floors.

"So why isn't Phil coming with my mom?" I asked Edward as I wiped off the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure. He must have a game or something." He said. I finished wiping off all of the kitchen counter and then started on the dining table. I wiped it off until it shined. I cleaned every little spec of the house until it was perfect. Afterward I was exhausted.

"You amaze me." Edward said. I turned and smiled at him as I sat on the couch and rested. Then after I got really tired, I lied down and put my head on Edward's lap and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up to him rubbing my head softly.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as I sleepily opened my eyes.

"Right back at ya'." I said.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did. Why did you ask?" I asked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You talked a lot last night. About me, the babies, Jacob, Renee, and Charlie. You seemed restless." He said. I shrugged.

"I don't know but I slept good." I said. "Hey you know something we've put off until the last minute?" I asked. He shook his head 'no' looking confused.

"Baby names!" I said excitedly as I went and got a notebook out of our bedroom. I came and sat back down beside him. "Alright now mister! You are going to have a say in this no matter what you say!" I said.

"Ok." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said. I hopped up quickly and got a baby names book from our bedroom also. I looked at it four a while and wrote down some names. Then I passed him the book and notebook.

"Now your turn. Pick out your favorite names and write them down." I said. He did what he was told. When the list was done this is what it looked like:

_Girls:_

_Bella - Kaylee, Rori, Natalie, Claire, Abigail, Isabella, Chloe, Kayla, Reagan, Mikayla, Allie_

_Edward- Lorelie, Rebecka, Ella, Alaine, Julia, Kaitlyn, Maria_

_Boys:_

_Bella - Andrew, Nathaniel, Ryan, Benjamin (Ben), Austin, Cody, Adam, Devin, Brandon, Matthew, Christopher_

_Edward – Jason, Hayden, Caleb, Alex, Shane, Tyler_

I picked up the list and scanned over it. There were so many names to choose from!

"Alright we're going to go down the list and take some off. So I'm going to read them and you say yes or no, if you say yes we keep them if you say no we veto them." I said. Edward agreed.

"Alright, first girls Kaylee, Rori, or Natalie?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes, and No." He said.

"Okay Claire, Abigail, Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes, No, No."

"Okay Chloe, Kayla, Reagan?" I asked.

"No, Yes, No." He said.

"Mikayla and Allie?"

"Yes and Yes." He said.

"Alright on my girl list we're down to Kaylee, Rori, Claire, Kayla, Mikayla, and Allie." I said.

"How about I just take the list and tell you what from your list I like and don't like?" He asked. I thought that was a better idea. He picked the paper up and read the names.

"I like Andrew, Ryan, Ben, Adam, and Christopher." He said. I wrote them down alongside the girl names we were left with off my list.

"Now your list." I said. I took it and read it. Then I wrote down for the girls, Kaitlyn and Alaine. For the boys I wrote down Jason, Caleb, and Shane. He took the paper from my hands and looked at it. Then he nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Renee.

"My baby! Oh look how big you are!" She said as she hugged me. "You look like you should be having three babies instead of one!" She said.

"Um...mom...I am having three." I said.

"Really? No one told me that! Bella that's wonderful. What are they?" She asked.

"Two girls and a boy!" I said excitedly.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Bella. Gosh, this place is beautiful." She said as she set her bags down and looked around.

"Thanks. Me and Edward were trying to figure out names when you walked in the door. After I show you the babies' room you can help us decided." I said.

"Alright." She said. I led her into the nursery and she loved it.

"Every thing's beautiful Bella! I love the cribs, and that rocking chair." She said as she scanned the room.

"Thank you very much. Alice and I did it. She did most of everything though." I said.

"Well you two did a very good job." She said. "Oh, isn't Alice having a baby too?" She asked.

"Yes she is and so is Rosalie. Alice is having twin boys and Rosalie is having a girl." I said.

"Whew, six newborns. That's a lot." She said.

"I know. We do get two months with only five though. Rosalie isn't due for another three months." I said.

"Now I want to go look at these names you've come up with!" She said excitedly. We went into the living room where Edward was sitting. She picked up the list and read it for a while.

"Okay, I like Kaylee, Mikayla, and Allie for the girls , and for the boys I like Ben, Shane, and Jason." She said. I wrote those names on a separate sheet of paper.

"I guess I'll let Jake narrow it down." I said.

"You know you have to pick middle names." Renee said.

"Yeah, I'll figure those out when they're born." I said. Then someone knocked on the door again. It was Charlie. Edward went and let him in and Renee went over to the door too. They all started talking when a sharp, intense, new pain shot through me. Then a few minutes later it happened again. Everyone was distracted talking to one another.

"Guys, I think I might be picking those middle names sooner than I thought." I said.

"Oh that's good hunny." Renee said as she turned around and looked at me. She didn't understand what I was saying though. They all continued talking until it donged on Edward.

"Bella do you mean you're in labor?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but I think so." He said. Charlie started freaking out and Renee was trying to calm him.

"Call Jake now!" I said. We all walked out to the car and got in. Then we drove to the hospital while Renee was on the phone with Jacob. The only thing I wanted was for him to be there.

**OME!! Is she in labor or is it braxton hicks or whatever you call false contractions?? If she is in labor will Jake make it in time?! Please review and you will find out soon!! REVIEW PLZ :))))**


	12. Yes they are!

It turns out that when I got to the hospital, I wasn't in labor. I was very releived.

"Sorry about that guys." I said as we were heading back out to the car.

"It's alright hunny. Remember how many times that happened to me Charlie?" Renee asked Charlie.

"Oh, definetley." He said.

"How many times?" I asked. My mom just laughed.

"Eight." She said.

"EIGHT TIMES! Were you paranoid or something mom?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that." She said. When we got back home we all helped Renee move her stuff to Alice's house. We stayed and told Alice about what happened and then we went home. Charlie was ready to go to sleep so Edward and I went to bed also.

"Didn't you call Jake and tell him to come?" I asked Edward as I slid into bed.

"Yes." He replied.

"You do know that he's on his way now even though he doesn't need to be, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella I know. I knew that you wanted him to be here anyway so I decided not to call him and tell him not to come." He said as he went and sat on the couch in our room.

"Oh thanks. Why are you over there?" I asked.

"I don't think it would be very pleasant if Charlie knew that I was 'sleeping' in the same bed as you." He said.

"Right." I said as I turned over and got comfortable. The sheets beside me smelled sweet, like his breath.

"You need to go to sleep." He said.

"But the babies are driving me insane. They won't stop kicking me." I said as I rubbed my stomach, trying to stop the kicking. Edward came over and sat on the bed and started singing my lullaby. After about one minute, the babies stopped kicking and I was fast asleep.

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. It was almost nine. I walked into the living room and saw my mom, Charlie, and Edward talking.

"Good morning." I said. Everyone looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning." Renee replied.

"What are we all talking about?" I asked as I sat down beside Renee.

"We were just showing Charlie the list of names you made." Renee said.

"Cool." I said. I got up to go get dressed and Renee followed me.

"Bella, we need to talk." She said.

"Okay then." I said and sat down on the bed. She sat down beside me.

"You never told me why you just moved so suddenly." She said. I groaned.

"Mom it's very long and difficult to explain. I'd rather not talk about it right now." I said.

"Alright we don't have to. When are you moving back to Forks?" She asked.

"After the babies are born." I answered.

"Alright Bella. I'll leave you alone now." She said and she got up and left. I slowly but surely changed into my clothes after I picked them out. Once again I didn't bother to fix my hair that much so I pulled it into a ponytail.

"I'm starving!" I complained as I walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch again. Edward got up and started making me breakfast.

"Oh my! Did you know Christmas is in less than three weeks?" Renee asked.

"No!" I said in disbelief as I walked over to the calendar and looked. "It is!" I said when I looked at it.

"I guess we've all been too caught up in your pregnancy to even notice. I haven't even gotten my Christmas Tree up yet." Renee said as she crossed her arms and and pouted, joking.

"Mom, we all know you never put a Christmas tree up until the day before Christmas Eve." I said. She laughed and smacked me playfully. Edward finished making me breakfast and I went over to the table and he sat a plate of eggs infront of me. Just what I had been craving.

"Wow Edward. That's nice of you to make her breakfast." Renee said to Edward.

"He's been cooking for me a lot lately. He's very good at it too." I said.

"I think I'm going to go drive around the town a little. Anyone want to join me?" Charlie asked as he stood up and put his jacket on.

"I wouldn't mind that." Renee said. She hesitated to get up and go but did.

"Yes, we're finally alone." Edward said. I smiled.

"I'm going to go call Jake and tell him what's going on. I don't want him to kill himself trying to race here to see the birth of his children." I said.

"Go right ahead." Edward said. I walked into the bedroom and dialed Jake's cellphone number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Bella. Holy crap! Are you okay. Did I miss it?" He asked hurriedly.

"No Jake, calm down. It was a false alarm." I said. He sighed in relief.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that?" He asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. So, do you still want me to come or should I turn around?" He asked.

"NO! I want you to come! Don't you dare turn around Jacob Black!" I said. He chuckled.

"Alright well I should be there by tonight or early in the morning. I've been going way too fast and I think I might have made record time." He said.

"Good, well now you can slow down. I'll see you when you get here." I said.

"Alright. Love you Bells." He said and hung up. I walked back into the living room with Edward.

"And what did the dog have to say?" He asked.

"_Jacob_ said he would be here tonight or early in the morning." I said.

"Okay." Edward said.

"Where is he going to stay?" I asked.

"I haven't really thought about that. I guess he could get a motel room somewhere around here." Edward said.

"I guess that's okay." I said.

"Hello little babies. I want to meet you so badly right now. Just a few more weeks." I said talking to my stomach. Edward flashed his amazing smile at me.

As the night time approached, and Charlie and Renee got back, I started getting anxious for ake to be there. I gave up waiting for him to come at about midnight. Luckily the next morning when I woke up I heard his voice filling the room down the hall. I jumped out of bed quickly and scurried into the living room.

"Jake you made it!' I exclamied as I ran and hugged him like always.

"Of course I did Bella." He said. Edward growled slightly when we didn't stop hugging.

"Hey come in here Jake. I want to talk to you." I said. Jacob followed me into the nursery.

"Alright so I wanted you to help me pick out some names. Edward, Charlie, Renee, and I have already had our say in it and I wanted you to be the one to finalize the names." I said as I pulled out the list I had made with the final names and handed it to him.

"Why did we have to come in here alone to do this?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just like it in here." I said and shrugged.

"Well I think the boy's name should be Benjamin." He said.

"Ben for short." I said.

"Of course. Then I like Kaylee for one girl name and I don't see it on this list but I have always liked Abigail for a girl too." He said.

"Yeah I liked that name too. It was on the other list." I said. "Okay do Benjamin, Kaylee, and Abigail. I like it." I said.

"Me too." He said. Then I felt something wet between my legs. I looked down and saw that I wasn't dreaming that and immediatley shot up.

"EVERYONE! I THINK IT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE TIME!" I screamed. Jake looked over at me shocked from my sudden outburst and then saw the wet spot underneath where I had been sitting. We both ran into the living room. Renee picked up my bag and we all got into the volvo and sped down the road. After we got about half way there the contractions actually started. No one was lying when they said it hurt.

"Please hurry up!" I told Edward. He was completely focused on the road, trying not to go as fasta as he normally would with Charlie in the car. He still went fast though. Jake and Renee were holding my hands as I breathed hard.

"Every thing's going to be alright hunny. Just concentrate on breathing." Renee said. We got to the hospital and the doctor confirmed that I was actually having the babies. I changed into an ugly hospital gown and the nurses hooked all of the machines up to me.

"Wow, this hurts." I said as I gripped Edward and Jacob's hands. Renee was at the end of the hospital bed pacing. Charlie was outside in the waiting room along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Ouch! I don't think I can do this!" I said as the sweat dripped down my face.

"Yes, you can Bella. It won't be much longer until those three little babies are in your arms." Renee said. I gripped the two hands I was holding onto once more, one extremely cold, the other extremely warm, and took a deep breath before the next contraction hit.

**Yeah...so I just sort of lost track of what time of year it was so I decided to make it near Christmas. So Bella is having the babies! Yay!! I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed :) I hope you all like it a review :)))**


	13. Many babies!

No one ever told me labor could take twelve hours, but when I asked Renee about it she said it could take much longer. So did the doctor. When I began reaching my thirteenth hour, the pain became almost unbearable.

"Oh my gosh! Thirteen freaking hours and I'm only a little over halfway there?" I groaned as I threw my head back against the bed, after the doctor checked me.

"Yes Bella. I know it seems like this has been going on forever but many women have gone much longer." The doctor said. Carlisle could have been my doctor if I wanted him to be but, I chose to get a non-family doctor instead. I figured it would be a little awkward if Carlisle delivered the babies.

"Ugh, do you have any idea how much longer it will take?" I asked.

"There's not much way to tell. Did the nurse tell you that you can get an epidural now?" He asked.

"No! I can? Yes, yes, yes I want it now!" I said. Stupid forgetful nurse that didn't tell me!

"Alright I will send the anesthesiologist in to do that." The doctor said and he walked out.

"Jacob, do you even know how much I hate you right now?" I asked as I looked at him. He was the only one in the room with me. Edward and Renee went outside to sit in the waiting room for a while.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Bella." He said. The anesthesiologist came in a gave me my epidural. It was a little bit painful as well but I would pretty much have done anything.

"Dang Bella! Did you see the size of that needle?" Jake asked when the doctor left.

"No Jake I didn't." I said irritated. In a minute the medicine numbed me. Then I became a little more at ease.

"Well that thing helps a lot!" I said. Jake smiled. The next three hours went by and felt almost no pain at all. Then when I reached twenty hours the doctor told me it was time. The pain was pretty bad when I actually had the babies. The doctor said only the father could come to the actual birth and I didn't want to cause a fight so my mom came back with me. The boy came first, and then the girls. The doctor said that they were all perfectly healthy and fine.

"Bella honey you did wonderful." Renee said as she patted my back. The doctors were taking the babies one by one and washing them off and weighing them. After they did all the nesacarie things and moved me back into a room, Jacob and Edward came.

"I'll just leave you six alone." Renee said. She walked outside. I had a pillow in front of me and all three babies were laying on it. I stared at them in awe.

"Bella thank goodness you're alright!" Edward said as he came over and kissed me. "Oh my goodness they're beautiful." Edward said. Jacob just stood at the door, not moving.

"Aren't you coming in Jake? Don't you want to hold your new babies?" I asked. He walked over slowly to me. Edward carefully picked up one girl, and Jacob picked up the other one.

"The girls look exactly alike. I don't know how we're going to tell them apart." Edward said.

"Oh believe me. I can tell them apart. Kaylee Renee Cullen is the one you are holding, Edward. Jacob is holding Abigail Sarah Cullen, and I am holding Benjamin Charlie Cullen. I tried to even the name thing out. Every part of the family got part in the babie's names. My mom and dad, Jacob's mom, and the whole Cullen family." I said.

"I think that sound fair enough." Edward said as he gently swayed back and forth holding Kaylee. Jacob just continued to stair at Abigail. The look of love on his face was priceless.

"Jake what do you think about that?" I asked.

"Perfect." He answered. Edward gently lied Kaylee back in my lap.

"I think I'll go get the rest of the family." Edward said. He walked out, probably trying to give me and Jake alone time.

"Never felt so much love in your life have you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's unbeleivable. _They're _unbelievable. You're amazing Bella. You were so strong through the whole birth." He said.

"It was pretty bad, but well worth the pain." I said.

"So Abigail Sarah, huh? Thanks for that. My mom would be really excited if she was here." He said.

"You know I think Ben looks a lot like you." I said. He walked over to me and picked him up and sat Abbie down.

"Hey little guy." Jake said as he looked down at Ben. The next thing I knew I was waking up with many people surrounding me.

"Well welcome back sleepy head." Charlie joked when I opened my eyes. Everyone was surrounding me except Jacob, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle.

"Can I have one of my babies please?" I asked. Edward walked over and handed me Kaylee. Rosalie was holding Abbie and Esme was holding Ben.

"Where's Jacob, Alice, and Jasper?" I asked.

"Well Alice went into labor about two hours ago actually. Jasper, Carlisle and her went home. Carlisle is going to deliver her babies." Edward said.

"And Jake?" I asked.

"He left a while ago. He left this note though." Renee said as she handed me the note.

I read it.

_Bella,_

_Sorry to leave without telling you first. I figured I'd save myself some pain and leave. I don't want to get too attached to the babies, and then something happen and me not be able to see them again. Just continue to live your life and when the babies are sixteen, we'll all see eachother again. Until then, I love you Bella. Take good care of them. I know you will though. Oh, and don't be sad, it's not like you'll never see me again. Just a couple more years. Again I love you and I hope you understand my reasoning for doing this. If you don't then try too. _

_Jake_

I didn't exspect him to leave just like that. He wanted to be a part of the babies life and then he just up and leaves. After I read the letter a few times I decided that it was best for him. I didn't want him to be hurt either. I pushed the letter into my pocket and decided to worry about it later.

I stayed in the hospital for another two days until I was released to go home. Edward and I took Abbie and Ben in the volvo. Renee and Charlie took Kaylee in Renee's car. After we got home and all was set Charlie and Renee left. They were going to stay but they decided not to.

Alice was still recovering from giving birth to her adorable baby boys. They were like living porcelain dolls. She named them Joshua David and Devin Alexander Hale. She and Jasper were absolutely filled with joy.

"Why won't they stop crying!" I said as I got up out of bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"Bella let me handle it this time. You don't have to get up every time one of them starts crying. I am up all night anyway and you should use that as an advantage. Now go back to sleep." Edward said as he pushed me gently back down on the bed.

"But Ed-." I started. He cut me off.

"No but's. Go to sleep." He said. I gave in and lied down and drifted off to sleep. I woke up in the morning hearing crying once again. I walked into the nursery and say Edward rocking Abbie, Ben in the swing we had bought him, and Kaylee fast asleep in her crib. I picked up Ben after he started screaming and rocked him back and forth.

"You know this being a dad thing is even hard for a vampire." Edward said. I laughed and rocked Ben back and fourth until he stopped crying. Then I gently lied him back down in his crib. Edward did the same with Abbie.

"Why did we even decorate this whole room is we're moving back to Forks in like a week?" I asked.

"Because you and Alice wanted to." Edward said as he shrugged.

"Speaking of Alice. How's she doing?" I asked.

"Great. She's been coming over every five minutes wanting to see you. I keep telling her that you're asleep but she keeps coming back." He said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You need your sleep love." He said. Then someone knocked on the door. "There she is again." He said. I went over excitedly and opened the door. She and Jasper were carrying the boys in there carriers.

"Alice! Yay!" I said as I hugged her. "You brought the boys too!" I said. She and Jasper walked in and sat down.

"Finally you woke up. I haven't seen you in three days! That's a crime!" She said. I laughed.

"Can I hold of them?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They are vampires you know and they haven't learned right from wrong yet." She said.

"Aw man." I groaned. I looked down at the very alert baby boys and smiled. They were practically Alice in baby boy form. "They're like perfect Alice." I said. She smiled.

"I think so myself as well." She said.

"And what about you vampire daddy? How is going so far?" I asked. He smiled at my new nickname for him.

"Pretty good." He answered.

"So how are they going to like grow? Since vampires can't age how's that going to work out? They aren't going to be babies forever are they?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle talked to the other lady in the same situation as me and Rose. He said that her daughter grew to up to the point that she was the same age as when her mother was changed. In that case we're thinking these little guys will stop growing at age 19 or 20." She said. I nodded understandingly. We all talked for a while and then Alice and Jasper and the boys went home. Then Abbie,Kaylee, and Ben all started crying. We were headed for a long day.

**So I hope everyone liked the names I picked :) I love them :) I hope you liked the chapter....it was fairly boring to me. I'm sorry to people who like Jake....but he might come back despite his letter. Well please review...:)**


	14. Marry Me?

"Alice, why is everyone staring at us?" I asked as we walked through the mall.

"Maybe because we are pushing around five newborns." She said. I guess it was a sight to see. Alice had a stroller with two seats, and I had one with three and we were pushing the now two week old babies around looking for Christmas decorations and trees and stuff.

"Did I tell you that Carlisle said if I feed them only animal blood then they will probably not want human blood at all?" Alice asked me referring to her two adorable boys. It was kind of funny to me how she said 'feed them only animal blood' like it was completely normal to do that.

"No you didn't. That's good. Do you think I could hold them because of that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Carlisle about that one." She said. We walked into a store that had everything you could ever want for the Christmas holidays. We both picked out trees and ornaments. Then we got a few more decorations for our apartments. We decided to wait until after New Years to move so we wouldn't be moving at Christmas-time.

"Oh Bella we have to buy these!" Alice said as she held up a tiny reindeer costume, and a tiny elf costume.

"Alice it's not Halloween." I said. She frowned.

"But the babies would look so cute as little elves, and reindeer. Come on, please?" She said. I sighed.

"Alright, but when they grow up and see the pictures of them that we're going to take when they wear them, I'm telling them it was your idea." I said.

"Fine with me!" She said. She grabbed three elf costumes and two reindeer. I laughed at the thought of the babies wearing them.

"Why didn't we get Jasper, and Edward to come and help us with all this?" I asked Alice as we skillfully pushed our strollers and a shopping cart at the same time.

"Oh come on, we don't need them." She said. When we got to our cars we reached a dilemma.

"How are we going to fit the trees in our trunks?" I asked. She shrugged. "See this would be a time my truck would come in handy." I said. After about a half an hour of trying to make it work, we fit the trees into Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo I borrowed. Then I buckled Abbie, Ben, and Kaylee into their car seats. Alice did the same with Devin and Joshua. We drove all the way home. When we got there Edward and Jasper carried everything we bought inside.

"So are we going to put this tree up now?" Edward asked. I nodded excitedly. Edward put the tree together like it was the easiest thing in the world. Then we decorated it. "I have to say it's beautiful." Edward said.

"I think so too." I said. "I think it's time to feed them." I added, and right after I said that all three babies started crying.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked.

"I know my kids." I said and shrugged. Edward and I walked into the nursery. I picked up Abbie and Edward picked up Ben and we started feeding them. I stuck to feeding them with a bottle because they never ate when I tried breastfeeding. After I fed Abbie, I lied her back down in her crib and picked Kaylee up. I fed her. After all of them were done eating they fell asleep again.

"Can you believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" I asked Edward.

"Actually, yes I can." He answered.

"Okay then." I said. We, or I, went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning I started my very busy day. It was Christmas Eve and everyone came over and we had a pretty good time. I couldn't help but miss my mom and Charlie. Then like always, we woke up the next morning and it was Christmas. Rose went into slightly early labor and her baby was born on December 26th.

She named her Ava Elizabeth Cullen.

We were all (or at least I was) getting pretty homesick so we started moving back on New Year's day. We packed all of the baby stuff and our stuff and, finally, we got moved back into our normal houses on the 4th day of January. Everyone thought it would be best if I lived with the Cullen's because of the babies. Charlie hadn't approved that yet so after everyone got moved and settled Edward, the babies, and I went to talk to him. He didn't know we were even back yet.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed as he opened the door. He looked tired, like he had been taking a nap.

"Hey Charlie." I said, setting the car seat that held Kaylee down. Edward came walking in behind me and sat Abbie and Ben's car seats down too.

"Gosh, they got bigger!" Charlie said, looking down at the babies.

"They just turned a month old yesterday." I said as I smiled proudly. I looked over at Edward and he walked outside, knowing that's what I wanted him to do.

"Dad the reason we came here is to tell you that I'm going to be living with the Cullen's. I think it's the best thing to do, considering there house is bigger and the fact that I'm with Edward." I said preparing for the worst possible response.

"Alright." Charlie said. I almost fell over.

"You're not mad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You have been living with him for a while now anyway, and now there's no reason for you not to live with him." Charlie said in an annoyed tone. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well....ugh...just turn around." Charlie said with disgust in his voice. I turned around and Edward was down on one knee. He was holding a box with a ring in it.

"Marry me?" He asked. I almost fainted. I loved Edward more than anyone could ever imagine, but _marriage?_ I cringed at the word. I looked down at Edward, still on one knee and panicked. I couldn't turn him down in front of Charlie. Instead of answering his question, I ran outside and hopped in the Volvo and drove away. I could imagine Edward and Charlie's face. Edward's face full of hurt and rejection, and Charlie's face full of joy and he could possibly be laughing.

As I drove down the road I thought of how childish I had just acted. It was the only thing to do though. I couldn't marry Edward. Marriage almost always ends badly, or at least thats the way I look at it. Then again, I don't see how _our_ marriage could end badly. If he loved me as much as he said he did, then there _was no_ way it could end badly. Someday he was going to change me into a vampire, if I could convince him, and we would be together _forever. _Marriage was just I guess to him sealing the deal. Although if I ever wanted to leave, he wouldn't try to stop me.

My mind continued racing until I came up with a plan. I drove back to Charlie's house.

"You're back." Edward said as he opened the door.

"Sorry about that." I said. He smiled a weak smile. "Let's go home." I said. I looked around and didn't see Charlie.

"He had to go to work for something." Edward said. I nodded and we took the babies outside, buckled them in, and rode "home".

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHEN'S THE WEDDING GOING TO BE?" Alice exclaimed as we walked through the door.

"Alice." Edward growled through his clenched teeth. Her eyes grew wide.

"Sorry." She said. I took the babies into there room, and put them in there cribs. Then Edward and I walked into his room.

"So?" He asked as I sat down on the bed he had bought, just for me.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Under one condition." I said.

"Ah, alright." He said, laughing.

"After we get married, you have to change me." I said. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"No." He said sternly.

"But, Edward think about this. When the babies grow up they're going to be werewolves-." I said and he cringed at the word. "If they keep phasing they can stay the same age forever, just like you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob. Isn't it kind of unfair if I'm the only one who dies?" I asked. He shuddered at something, most likely the thought of me dieing. He paced around the room not saying anything for a while.

"Can I have some time to think this over, and talk to Carlisle?" Edward asked. I nodded. "You need some sleep. I'll take care of the babies if they wake up." He said as he kissed my forehead. He ran off and I leaned back on the bed and fell asleep.

**Well....I hope you liked the chapter!!!!! I will try to update tonight again, if I don't it will be Sunday night or even later :)**

**I Have A Question For Everyone!!!!**

**Who is you favorite male character in Twilight? Female? **

**Answer in a review if you want to/can :)**


End file.
